<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All in the Family by wopppper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970220">All in the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wopppper/pseuds/wopppper'>wopppper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Brothers, Brotherza, Family, Family Dynamics, Fluff, High School, Light Angst, Middle Child Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wopppper/pseuds/wopppper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as our favorite internet family face the world head on. It doesn't always end up the best, but in. the end they've always got each other. This is all based on @antarctic-bay's fd! au on tumblr so go check it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BadBoyHalo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Phil Watson, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; Dream, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAAAAA<br/>I'm new to this<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 1 - The Date</p>
<p>Today was the day. Phil couldn’t believe it. Even after being so caught up in work, paying the bills, and overall trying not to get any of his younger brothers killed, Phil had finally found himself getting ready for a date.</p>
<p>Obviously, Phil hadn’t told any of his brothers about the date because of the sheer amount of questions he was bound to get (and all the trouble they were bound to cause).</p>
<p>The stars had aligned however and everything in their small apartment was perfect for him to get ready for his date without anyone noticing: Wilbur had decided to hang with his friends after school at the mall so he was out of the picture, Techno had been passed out in his room for the past two hours and was probably not going to wake up anytime soon, and Tommy was doing God knows what at his friend Deo’s dojo.</p>
<p>Phil usually spent little time fixing his hair but today was a special day. Not really familiar with any of the products they owned (most of it shit Wilbur bought, but Phil had never seen use), he had stumbled around the bathroom for a solid twenty minutes.</p>
<p>Suddenly he heard the doorknob fumbling. Oh shit.</p>
<p>“Ah, um who is it,” Phil asked slightly panicked</p>
<p>“It’s just me,” a groggy Techno replied. “Well I’ll be out in a minute.” </p>
<p>“But I really gotta go,” Techno whined. Phil knew this was the case because very little would make Techno budge during his after school naps. Evidently shown by his light pink hair that Wilbur and Tommy had dyed as a prank (Techno was pissed but wasn’t too mad cuz he kinda loved it).</p>
<p>“I know it’s your day off and all but I will literally piss in the sink if you don’t come out soon.”</p>
<p>Phil sighed as he opened the door. He was expecting a lot more reaction from Techno but underestimated how much he really had to go. He whizzed past Phil barely noticing him. Phil also noticed a lack of glasses on Techno which Phil considered a sign of good luck.</p>
<p>Phil took the chance to quickly slip out of the door before Techno could come out of the bathroom. He pumped his fist up in a little celebration on how not awful that interaction went.</p>
<p>The celebration was cut off however by footsteps coming from down the apartment hallway. Phil froze hoping that if he stood still long enough the person (he hoped wasn’t one of his brothers) wouldn’t notice him.</p>
<p>However his luck seemed to run out because A the person did notice and B the person was indeed one of his brothers. God fucking dammit.</p>
<p>“PHIL!” </p>
<p>“Tommy,” Phil answered back a little more hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Why are you all dressed up big man.” Tommy pondered for a minute until it clicked, “Holy shit! You’ve got a date don’t you.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Phil whispered, “You’re shouting so loud the whole building can probably hear you.”</p>
<p>“Ok look, I’ll give you twenty dollars if you promise, and I swear to God Tommy, you don’t tell your brothers about this.”</p>
<p>“My lips are sealed,” Tommy said with a fake smile. Phil definitely didn’t trust him but he was ready getting late so he had to dash.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Techno, Techno, Techno wake up, wake up!”</p>
<p>“Ugh what do you want, gremlin? I was having a good sleep.”</p>
<p>“Ok I know that Phil told me not to tell you or Wilbur about this-”<br/>
“Now that’s a good start,” Techno interrupted. “Shut up asshole.”</p>
<p>“Ok anyway, Phil’s going on a date!”</p>
<p>Techno’s pretty sure he’s still tired and misheard because Phil hasn’t gone on a date in ages. Tommy was probably just messing with him or something. But that would explain why Phil was stalling so long in the bathroom. “Ok so are we gonna tell Wilbur about this.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t want to but I guess it would be the right thing to do.” Tommy said a little too deviously. “You’ve been hanging out with Wilbur way too much lately.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Let me get this straight, Phil, our big brother, is going on an actual real life date.”</p>
<p>“Yes Wilbur this has been the third time we’ve had to clarify this,” Techno responded half-heartedly. Tommy had facetimed Wilbur for twenty minutes, but still remained gobsmacked at the news.</p>
<p>At first Wilbur was skeptical but after seeing Techno actually awake he had to believe them. “But why would Phil not tell this about this.”</p>
<p>“Probably because last time Phil went on a date you insisted we go watch to make sure the girl is a good fit, and you ended up setting the buffet on fire,” Techno shot back.</p>
<p>“Shut up! It’s not my fault that the cord magically appeared out of nowhere,” Wilbur huffed. “Anyways we’ve gotta spy on them.”</p>
<p>“Why do we have to do that again?” </p>
<p>“Just because, Techno.” Wilbur snapped. A silence fell among the brothers which was rare for them but there was something a little off. Fortunately, Tommy broke the tension. “Don’t worry guys, as a master of women I’ll make sure Phil is satisfied.”</p>
<p>This earned a slap on the head by Techno. “Ok fine let’s get on with it. I’ve still gotta work on some Calc homework.”</p>
<p>“Ok I’ll meet you guys at home in a bit; I’ve just gotta ring up my sources to locate where Phil is. I’ll probably be back home in ten minutes.”<br/>
Oh geez this is gonna be a shitshow, Techno thought.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Phil could sense it. His brothers were doing something fucking stupid. He knew that Tommy had probably told them by now so he was bound to get this feeling eventually.</p>
<p>He prayed to any sort of higher power that they’re not gonna mess anything up for him tonight (he shuddered at what happened last time). He somehow managed to find the seemingly perfect girl.</p>
<p>At this point she was the only one on his mind. He just hoped that everything would work out in the end.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Phil had taken the car, so the brothers were scrambling into an Uber that Wibur had ordered. Wilbur had taken the front seat, while Techno and Tommy were stuffed into the back. Techno had his earphones in trying to block out the shenanigans that were inevitably going to happen. He honestly felt bad for the Uber.</p>
<p>Wilbur was plotting up in the front on the best way to spy on them without noticing which scared the Uber driver a little due to how scarily detailed the plan was going.</p>
<p>“So Wilbur, are you sure that this is the place Phil’s gonna be at?” Tommy questioned.</p>
<p>“My sources have pinpointed Phil to this one fancy Italian restaurant downtown.”</p>
<p>“Um what are you guys doing exactly,” the Uber asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Stay outta it,” Tommy and Wilbur said simultaneously.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about them. They’re just making sure our brother isn’t getting murdered on his date,” Techno replied nonchalantly. This response didn’t really make him feel any better but nevertheless they kept on going driving steadily to their destination.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Woah, this place is fancy,” Tommy said exasperated after a quite interesting car trip (Techno had tipped the Uber extra). </p>
<p>“Ok guys, do you all know the plan.”</p>
<p>“We actually don’t Wil, you’ve literally told us nothing,” Techno replied. “Oh, I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Well anyways, so what- you know what fuck it just follow my lead.”</p>
<p>The three brothers attempted to stealthily walk past the receptionist, but it’s very difficult for people above six feet to do anything stealthy. Luckily for them, Wilbur used his unnaturally good charms to get the waitress to let them go on through.</p>
<p>“Ok guys I see them over there, next to the lobster tank,” Wilbur whispered. Wilbur saw that Phil seemed to be having a really good time with her, but Wilbur could never be too sure about this kind of stuff.</p>
<p>The brothers situated themselves in a booth facing the couple and pretended to read the menus. “Wil, now that we’re here I don’t think this is such a good idea,” Tommy started, “and you did set fire during his last date,”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Wilbur shouted a little too loudly. Phil looked up from his table for a second but luckily the menus obscured the trio well enough. </p>
<p>“Ok well, why is it so bad that I’m worried,” Wilbur said in a harsh but hushed tone. The other two didn’t have an answer for that. “Ok fine we’ll stay for a bit, but if nothing goes wrong we’re leaving,” Techno stated.</p>
<p>A waiter then came up to their tables and asked if they wanted to order drinks yet. Wilbur just waved him off, still focused on the date that was still currently going on. Techno politely asked for water while stopping Tommy from ordering a soda (a caffeinated Tommy at this hour would only cause more problems).</p>
<p>“Awww but I really wanted a coke.”</p>
<p>“No Tommy, no sugar for you,” Techno warned, “ Last time you drank coke at this time you started doing cartwheels on the kitchen tabletop and got a concussion.”</p>
<p>“Ok fine,” Tommy agreed, “Ey Wilbur, how are things going with Phil.”</p>
<p>“Would you quiet down gremlin, they’re right there.” </p>
<p>“Ok geez.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me sir, you and your two companions have been here for thirty minutes and haven’t ordered anything,” the waiter interrupted. </p>
<p>“Just a bit more, I think they’re about to leave.”</p>
<p>“Sir, we have people waiting.”</p>
<p>“Wil come on, let's just go.”</p>
<p>“Ugh fine.”</p>
<p>As soon as they were about to head out, Wilbur’s foot somehow managed to get tangled up in the cord connecting to the lobster tank. A crash was heard and the screams of nearby people echoed as the water ruined their fancy clothing. The most prominent of those screams came from the table where Phil and his date were at.</p>
<p>“WILBUR, TOMMY, TECHNO!”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Phil had taken the three outside the restaurant into the parking lot near their car. The trio of brothers stood around awkwardly while getting stared down by Phil. Tension laced the air as the trio struggled to find words to say.</p>
<p>“Ok Phil I can explain-” </p>
<p>“Techno shut up, I wanna hear from Wilbur.”</p>
<p>“I-I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just miss you, and I knew that if you started dating her you’d spend all your time with her and then I dunno,” Wilbur rambled.<br/>
“Oh Wilbur, you know that I’d never forget you guys. You guys basically my life right now.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m just being selfish. How can I ever repay you.”</p>
<p>“Oh shut up you idiot. At least you didn’t set the place on fire this time,” Phil chuckled, “Look I know that I’ve been really fucking busy right now, but you guys are my top priority always.”</p>
<p>At this Wilbur had started sobbing. “For fucks sake Phil, you really know how to get me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah Wil, now come here.”</p>
<p>Phil opened his arms, and Wilbur sunk into his embrace. The other two brothers watched, also trying to hold back tears (Tommy more so than Techno). Phil peeked over Wilbur’s shoulder. He opened his arms a little wider to make room for them.</p>
<p>“Come on guys.”</p>
<p>Tommy ran over instantly while Techno stayed back for a bit.<br/>
“Wonder, what all the guys at school will think when they see this,” Techno quipped.</p>
<p>“Shut up, little shit, come here,” Wilbur shot back, “Plus ladies love a guy who’s vulnerable.”</p>
<p>Techno couldn’t help but let a laugh because of Wilbur’s cracked voice, but still leaned into the hug anyway. They pulled away chuckling a little bit to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry about ruining your date, Phil.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok Phil, I thought she was the one for me but as the night went she got a lot more overbearing. I’ve already got you guys to take care of,” Phil smiled, “Also you guys are grounded for two weeks.”</p>
<p>They all groaned at that but were thankful the punishment wasn’t worse. “Alright let’s get outta here before the cops get called on us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah and I’ve still gotta finish my Calc homework,” Techno added. As they laughed at that, Wilbur pulled Phil aside.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry next time I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Wilbur said.</p>
<p>“I know you will kid, I know you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Mall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Wilbur and Phil go out to the mall. Tommy and Techno as per usual are up to no good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 2 - The Mall</p>
<p>“Ok Wil, after I go grocery shopping we can go to the mall.”</p>
<p>“Yay. Wilbur, Tommy do you guys wanna come with us.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’ve got to study for a French test that I need to pass to get an A because my teacher has been on my case this entire quarter,” Techno shouted from his room.</p>
<p>“Ok Technomate, but don’t overwork yourself. We would preferably want you alive by the time we get back,” Phil shouted back. Techno only responded with a grunt. “How bout you Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Big P, I’m hanging out at Tubbo’s house today.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just you two right,” Phil admonished.</p>
<p>“No, don’t worry Eret and Niki’s there.”</p>
<p>“Good, tell Eret and Niki I say hi.”</p>
<p>“We’re gonna have so much fun. We’re gonna make our Halloween costumes!”</p>
<p>“Oh Lord that’s gonna be a mess. Alright, I guess it’s just you and me Wil.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Wilbur and Phil haven’t hung out together in seemingly forever. Although they greatly enjoyed each other's company, it was rare to see them without one of their other brothers. However when it came to shopping both had varying outlooks on it.</p>
<p>Phil, the breadwinner of the family, was very conservative with money due to their situation. On the other Wilbur spent ungodly amounts of money on his hair alone. Wilbur used his own money of course, because he didn’t want to burden Phil with it (it also helped that he got endless amounts of gifts from his legion of followers). Phil still lost a couple of years of his life looking at the prices of things he’s bought though.</p>
<p>“Wanna come with me into the store from groceries or do you wanna just stay in the car.”</p>
<p>“Yeah sure I can come.”</p>
<p>They walked toward the entrance, and Wilbur sighed, “Hey Phil, are you sure that you’re up for this.” Wilbur had noticed the bags under his older brother’s eyes which had been there ever since the… incident, but today has been a lot more noticable. </p>
<p>“Yeah I’m fine. I can’t let my brothers starve right,” Phil laughed, “you guys are my top priority after all.” Wilbur smiled at the answer, but still retained a bit of worry. </p>
<p>The grocery store was a dull building in the middle of an even duller shopping center. The only point of any remote interest was Tommy’s friend, Deo’s dojo.<br/>Wilbur had remembered when the place was brand new, but that was in the past.</p>
<p>They walked into the building and were hit with a cold breeze. “Ok if we split up we’ll be able to get everything finished in less than thirty minutes. I’ll take the bread, do you mind if you get the milk.”</p>
<p>“Sure can do.” <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Wilbur didn’t have much time alone to think due to him being swarmed at school and having almost no privacy at home. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s done it. Floods of thoughts filled his head, like “what’ll I be for Halloween,” “what should my next song be.”</p>
<p>The main thing that occupied Wilbur’s mind though was Phil. Honestly thinking about all of his brothers. He’d never admit it, but he really cared a lot about those “little shits.” </p>
<p>“Wilbur?”</p>
<p>Wilbur swung his head around and saw a familiar face. “Niki! How’ve you been?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing really well actually,” Niki smiled, “how are you and your brothers been doing?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing pretty well. Phil’s as always is an angel, Techno’s still killing himself doing work, and Tommy’s still being a little shit,” Wilbur responded back.</p>
<p>“On the topic of Tommy, I thought that he and Tubbo were hanging out at your place.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Eret’s watching over them while I get snacks.”</p>
<p>“That’s fun. So did they figure out what they’re going to be for Halloween?”</p>
<p>“Well they did but Tommy said not to tell you,” Niki smirked.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell me you’re actually gonna do what the gremlin said.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Wil but I personally think it’s hilarious.”</p>
<p>Before Wilbur could ask further Niki left is a flash leaving Wilbur more confused than before. Wilbur pondered at what Tommy was planning but decided to let it go this one time. He was hanging out with Phil and that’s that mattered.</p>
<p>Wilbur grabbed the milk and cheerfully walked toward the bread aisle. Phil’s been working so hard, I think it’s time for me to do something nice for him. He thought for a while but came up with a brilliant idea. “Phil’s gonna love this.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The door opened to the Berry household and all of the eyes shot toward the door. And various greetings were uttered.</p>
<p>“Niki!”<br/> “NIKIIII!”<br/>“Sister!” </p>
<p>“Hello Tubbo, Tommy, Eret.”</p>
<p>“So what snacks did you get us.”</p>
<p>Niki emptied the grocery bag full of chips (that Tommy insisted on calling crisps). “Ok so I ran into Wilbur at the grocery store, and tried so hard not to laugh.”</p>
<p>“I mean I definitely would’ve just fucking lost it.”</p>
<p>“I’m still confused on what’s going!” Tubbo said happily.</p>
<p>“We know Tubbo, now let’s finish your bee costume.”</p>
<p>Tommy led Tubbo into the kitchen with a bag of chips in hand, laughing about the kid that fell asleep in their chem class this morning who got his shoelaces together.</p>
<p>“So Niki you didn’t say anything about Tommy and Techno’s plan yet right,” Eret asked</p>
<p>“Of course not. Can’t ruin the surprise.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god this is gonna be so good.”</p>
<p>“Have you called Techno yet,” Niki asked.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah don’t worry,” Eret smiled, “He’ll be here with… the items we need.”</p>
<p>“Oooo can’t wait.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Wilbur loved the mall. As a social butterfly, going to the mall was a great way to hang out with friends and get shit done. Walking past stores, admiring the outfits on the mannequins, grabbing a bite to eat at the Aunt Annie’s at the food court, it was just something he enjoyed doing.</p>
<p>It may sound like a generic teen thing to like going to the mall, but he enjoyed the normalcy of it, because frankly every other aspect of his life was less than normal. </p>
<p>Hanging out with Phil however was different. It was calming, relaxing even. Phil just had that vibe that made anyone just let loose all of their worries. Without him he wasn’t sure he’d be as well off as he is now. God forbid that Phil got mad (Wilbur’s rarely seen it happen but he’s terrified of it).</p>
<p>“Ok Wil, what did you want to do here anyway?” Phil questioned.</p>
<p>“Well, I was going to try and get a new fall outfit for myself, but I’ve got an even better idea.” </p>
<p>“And what is that?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to give you a makeover!”</p>
<p>“What!? Wil, you know that I’m not really the biggest fashion guy.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know, I just think you’d feel less tired in comfortable yet fashion forward clothes.”</p>
<p>“Now that has to be the biggest stretch that I’ve ever heard you say.”</p>
<p>“Ok well, you’ve been wearing the same clothes for like five years. You’ve really gotta expand your wardrobe. I’ve seen you wear that sweater three times this week.”</p>
<p>“Well it’s my favorite sweater.”</p>
<p>“Well your favorite sweater had a massive fucking hole in it.”</p>
<p>“Ok fine maybe I do need new clothes.”</p>
<p>Phil hadn’t really shopped for clothes in years. He had other expenses to look after. But even he recognized how banged up he looked. Maybe this was the break he needed.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After getting dragged around the various department stores around the mall, Phil was exhausted, but Wilbur looked like he was having fun so he couldn’t help but smile. Even after having to work so hard at such a young age, Phil had never regretted it before because his brothers were worth it.</p>
<p>“Ok so this turtleneck really goes with your eyes, but this sweater really compliments your hair. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think both look nice,” Phil stated.</p>
<p>“You know what, you should try them both out.”</p>
<p>After asking a store clerk for directions, the duo headed toward the changing rooms. “You know Wil, I haven’t really done this in a while.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can tell.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Phil laughed, throwing a shirt from a pile of clothes next to them.</p>
<p>“Alright now go get changed. I can’t wait you’re gonna look so good”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah of course,” Phil smiled.</p>
<p>While Wilbur was happily waiting for Phil to get changed, he couldn’t sit still due to the fact that he was so excited. Makeovers were something Wilbur enjoyed greatly. It wasn’t everyday you got to give you older brother a complete overhaul. Well maybe not a complete overhaul, but it felt that way.</p>
<p>Wilbur was too excited that he didn’t notice Phil coming out of the changing room. “So how do I look.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, YOU LOOK SO FUCKING GOOD!”</p>
<p>“Quiet down, people are staring,” Phil chided.</p>
<p>“You’re almost unrecognizable,” Wilbur gushed.</p>
<p>Phil had to admit that he had certainly looked good. The sweater fit just right and the deep green was his favorite color. He never really cared much about what he wore which was made clear by his bare closet.</p>
<p>“Ok, I admit I like it,” Phil stated, “but how much does it cost.”</p>
<p>Phil reached out and grabbed the tag and reeled. “Holy shit! seventy five dollars for this thing. I mean it looks good, but Jesus that’s a lot.”</p>
<p>“No worries Phil, I’ll pay. I was saving up for a Halloween costume, but I can just use my vampire costume from last year. Plus this is much more important,” Wilbur beamed.</p>
<p>“Okay fine, but after this we’ve gotta pick up Tommy at Tubbo’s house.”</p>
<p>“Alrighty then, Phil Pandel ready to take on the world,” Wilbur laughed. Phil rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile. It’s as if all the exhaustion just disappeared.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Phil pulled into the driveway of the Berry household and parked the car. He was wearing his newly bought sweater due to Phil’s insistence. “Ok Wil, c’mon we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Alright let us retrieve the gremlin.”</p>
<p>Phil rang the doorbell and waited patiently.<br/>“Are you excited to see Tommy’s costume.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Niki was acting pretty strange when I saw her at the grocery store.” Wilbur stated, “so I can’t say that I’m not worried.”</p>
<p>The door opened and Eret came to greet them.<br/>“Hey guys! Tommy and Techno will be out soon,” Eret grinned </p>
<p>“Wait, what’s Techno doing here. I thought he was still at home,” Wilbur asked  </p>
<p>“You’ll see,” Eret winked.</p>
<p>“This can’t be good.”</p>
<p>After Wilbur and Phil waited for a bit and talked to Eret, Niki appeared in the doorway and ushered them into their living room. “Ok guys, are you ready to see your brother’s awesome costumes,” Niki said excitedly, “drumroll please.”</p>
<p>While Eret tapped his fingers on their coffee table, two figures came into view. <br/>“Holy shit no fucking way.”</p>
<p>There stood his two brothers except they were dressed exactly like him. Even Tommy had on a messy brown wig.</p>
<p>“What the actual fuck is this guys.”</p>
<p>“How do you like our Halloween costumes,” Techno deadpanned.</p>
<p>“How did you get dragged into this,” Wilbur asked, still in shock. Phil was laughing on the floor at this point. It was almost uncanny on how similar the youngest two brothers looked to Wilbur.</p>
<p>Niki had taken a video on her phone, because of how gobsmacked Wilbur was.<br/>“I told you his reaction would be priceless.”</p>
<p>“Wait, where did you get all these clothes.”</p>
<p>“Oh well Techno stole them from your closet,” Tommy piped in.</p>
<p>“Why would you say that Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think we should run.”<br/>“COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS. HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF!” Wilbur yelled, chasing after them.</p>
<p>As Phil laughed on, he couldn’t help but be happy. No matter how tired he was the stupid shit his brothers would pull always brought him back to life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Halloween! Not really Techno's thing. Well...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 3 - The Halloween</p>
<p>Halloween fell on a Saturday this year so everyone had a free dress day for school on Friday (costumes of course). Techno and Tommy had already put on their costumes of Wilbur while Wilbur was presumably attempting to summon a demon in his room as revenge for his brothers dressing up in him. The only people who knew about the costumes were the four brothers and Niki, Eret, and Tubbo.</p>
<p>The commute to school was relatively normal, actually a bit earlier than usual. Wilbur drove in the front seat, dressed comfortably in his Hamilton cosplay(costume). He was still a little pissed at his younger brothers but he could help but smile. </p>
<p>As embarrassed as he was to admit, they did look a lot like him. Aside from the more defined features of Wilbur’s face it was almost as if they were triplets. They pulled into the parking lot of the school within a few minutes until the first bell rang.</p>
<p>“Alright guys, remember that we’ve gotta meet up with Phil after school so don’t make plans,” Techno warned. He glanced at his two brothers and walked off into the school, “See ya guys later.”</p>
<p>“See you big man!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, bye Techno”</p>
<p>They all started heading for entrance and split off in order to get to their first period classes. However they’re presence at the school did not go unnoticed however. The crowds definitely noticed the addition of two Wilburs.</p>
<p>Wilbur fangirls shrieked when they saw Techno and Tommy. Not used to the attention Techno shrunk into himself. Tommy on the other hand was loving all the attention. “THE LADIES LOVE ME!”</p>
<p>Wilbur laughed to himself. “Have fun guys.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Techno’s day had not gone as planned.</p>
<p>What started as a prank on Wilbur had backfired. Techno deeply regretted his decision to go as Wilbur. The attention it garnered was a lot more than he thought it would be. He was getting swarmed and he wasn’t even Wilbur. To be honest it was really annoying to deal with. Tommy was probably loving all the attention though, Techno thought.</p>
<p>“God, did Wilbur really have to go through all of this everyday,” Techno mumbled to himself walking down the hallway. </p>
<p>Techno enjoyed the life of keeping to himself, but today was simply exhausting. He was glad that there was a half day today. He could only imagine how lunch would turn out with three Wilburs sitting at a table. I’m not even Wilbur. Do we really have this much influence on the school?</p>
<p>“Heya Wilbur,” a teasing voice said coming from behind.</p>
<p>He turned to see where that voice was coming from and there he was.</p>
<p>“Skeppy. What do you want.”</p>
<p>Skeppy was wearing a duck onesie, a matching one to Bad’s. Techno appreciated the appearance of Skeppy as it let him distract himself from a tiring day.</p>
<p>“Dude, how have you not noticed. As soon as you came to school dressed as Wilbur, all the girls are flocking toward you.”<br/>“Really,” Techno wondered, “haven’t noticed.”</p>
<p>“Man, you really are helpless.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“So are you up to hang out later.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t. Gotta do stuff at home with the idiots and Phil.”</p>
<p>“Have fun with that,” Skeppy laughed.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Okay guys, due to some setbacks I haven’t been able to prepare much in terms of Halloween decorations,” Phil told his brothers, “so because we haven’t had much bonding time (that didn’t involve getting banned from a restaurant), we’re gonna carve pumpkins together.”</p>
<p>Phil then opened the cabinet and there were four pumpkins that certainly weren’t there before. How they managed to fit in the small cabinet escaped the three but nevertheless they pressed on.</p>
<p>“God we haven’t done this in forever,” Wilbur reminisced.</p>
<p>“WOOOOO KNIFE.”</p>
<p>“Tommy, no,” Phil scolded.</p>
<p>“Ok, because I trust none of you I’m gonna supervise. I don’t want a dead brother by the end of the night. Also I wanna make a pumpkin too.”</p>
<p>It surprisingly did not end up too bad. Each made a pumpkin that matched their personalities. Techno diligently worked on his pumpkin that ended up being a potato, Tommy’s pumpkin was absolutely scuffed, Wilbur’s was the classic face but had an air of charm about it, and Phil made a heart.</p>
<p>The guts of the pumpkins, however, were everywhere which led to Techno and Phil cleaning the kitchen for most of the rest of the night. Tommy and Wilbur were playing Smash in the living room. Accusations of cheating came from Tommy after losing for the fifth time in a row but those cries fell on deaf ears as Wilbur just laughed through them all. “If you wish to defeat me you must win for another hundred years.”</p>
<p>“Hey that’s my line,” came a voice from behind.</p>
<p>“Techno, you’ve gotta team with me to beat Wilbur.”</p>
<p>“Hey that’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“You can have Phil on your team,” Techno suggested.</p>
<p>“Ok fine let’s go.l</p>
<p>After playing a couple rounds, Techno and Tommy edged the win ending with a 5 to 4 record although Techno did most of the work. “LETS GOOOO, THE BIG Ts WIN.”</p>
<p>“Hey Tommy, there’s some pumpkin on your face.”</p>
<p>“Huh what do you mean Wilbur, I don’t have pump-“ Suddenly a handful of pumpkin guts flew through the air and nailed Tommy in the face. Wilbur cackled, but Tommy was not so amused.</p>
<p>“You’re going down for that one big man.”</p>
<p>“No stop we just cleaned- and they’re doing it anyway,” Techno sighed.</p>
<p>“You know what, I'm just gonna sleep. We gotta go to a Halloween party tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Techno wasn’t heard through the hollers that echoed through the kitchen. Phil sighed but decided to not reprimand them. “You two better clean this shit up by tomorrow or else.”</p>
<p>Phil noticed it was getting late but decided to head to bed. It was everyday he was able to sit back and relax. Today wasn’t as chaotic as he thought he would be. He decided to let Wilbur and Tommy have their fun, since he knew they would clean up if they knew what was good for them.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Tommy woke up in his bed, but noticed the strong smell of pumpkin. He thought he had showered after his and Wilbur’s uhh fight. He soon realized that it was coming from him. </p>
<p>Where is the smell coming from? Tommy wasn’t the easiest to get out of bed but the smell was tantalizing.</p>
<p>He opened the door of his and Techno’s room and at the same time Wilbur came out of his and Phil’s. </p>
<p>“Do you smell that?” Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s smells fucking amazing.”</p>
<p>Both rushed to the kitchen and noticed a freshly baked pumpkin pie out on the dining table. Just looking at the pie made their mouths water.</p>
<p>“Morning sleepyheads,” Phil teased.</p>
<p>“I knew you were good but not this good,” Wilbur gushed.</p>
<p>“Actually, Techno’s the one who made it.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit really!?!”</p>
<p>“Well I’m the one who makes the birthday cakes around here, it shouldn’t have been such a big surprise,” Techno huffed.</p>
<p>“I have never loved you more,” Wilbur said with a sparkle in his eye. Tommy already had some pie in his mouth but nodded in agreement as well. Techno blushed but disappeared as fast as it showed up. </p>
<p>This didn’t go unnoticed by Wilbur however, “Awww looks like my baby brother is embarrassed,” Wilbur cooed.</p>
<p>“I’m going to dropkick your children.”</p>
<p>“Anyways, Techno are you coming to the Halloween party today at Mr. Beast’s house.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’m not wearing the stupid Wilbur costume.”</p>
<p>“Awwww, why not,” Tommy whined, “it was so funny, and all of the attention I got was super awesome. The ladies love me.” Tommy’s face was plastered with a grin the entire time he was talking.”</p>
<p>“Yeah not really my thing,” Techno responded.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Although a rather uneventful day had occurred for the most part, as night crept in the brothers had prepared for the party. All of their friends were going to be there and it seemed like everyone at their high school would be in the massive building that Mr. Beast lived in.</p>
<p>Phil had to stay home of course because he had to give the trick-or-treaters their candy, but he made sure that nothing stupid would be going down at the party.</p>
<p>“See ya Phil, were off,” Wilbur called out.</p>
<p>“Stay safe and keep an eye out for Tommy,” Wilbur advised.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, the gremlin shall come home in one piece.”</p>
<p>“HEY! I am a big man and can take care of myself,” Tommy complained.</p>
<p>“You literally had to get Techno to kill a spider in your room earlier this morning,” Phil smirked.</p>
<p>“SHUT UP!” Tommy yelled. His face was red but even then his demeanor didn’t change. <br/>“You guys are just jealous of my muscles,” Tommy pouted.</p>
<p>After that usual teasing of Tommy, they finally did head out. The drive was smoother than it usually was. Hamilton blasted through the speakers while Tommy and Wilbur sang along. Techno couldn’t help but hum along as well during his favorite songs. Techno had changed out of the Wilbur costume much to the dismay of Tommy, but Wilbur continued to have a shit eating grin the entire time.</p>
<p>“Not so easy being your big brother, huh, Techno,” Wilbur said playfully.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Techno had changed into his costume from last year, a vampire. Wilbur had called him unoriginal, but he didn’t care; he thought he looked good.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>They had reached the party fashionably late (as Wilbur liked to put it), and the party was well on its way.</p>
<p>“Ok Tommy, you know the rules,” Wilbur asked</p>
<p>“Don’t do anything fucking stupid, don’t get into a fight, and most importantly don’t do anything fucking stupid,” Tommy deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Now can we go in now,” Tommy said with a lot more excitement.</p>
<p>“Ok fine let’s go in.”</p>
<p>The house of Mr. Beast was definitely the biggest in their entire town. It stood towering over the town like a titan. Mr. Beast and fam were definitely not the snobbish type at all. Their philanthropic works helped thousands around the world. Mr. Beast even hosted a duel between Techno and Dream, the two best players in their school, for a hundred thousand dollars. </p>
<p>For such a grand house, it was relatively humble. The only real difference was that everything was ten times larger. They were one of the most beloved families in town.</p>
<p>But now the large home was transformed into the location of the biggest Halloween party in the town and no one was planning to miss it.</p>
<p>As soon as the trio stepped into the house, they all separated and went off to hang out with their friends. Tecno looked around the room, and saw a certain friend across the room.<br/>“Well if it isn’t Dream.”</p>
<p>“Well if it isn’t Technoblade.”</p>
<p>Since the one hundred thousand dollar duel, Dream and Techno had started to hang out a lot more. Dream had been ecstatic that Techno had split the money; something he’d never expect anyone to do, especially his self proclaimed rival. Both although not being the most social people, Techno more so than Dream, had decided to come because of the magnetic presence that was Mr. Beast.</p>
<p>“Nice costume, where’s the rest of your Hogwarts gang.”</p>
<p>“Well they’re here somewhere. This house is massive after all,” Dream chuckled. “What happened to your Wilbur costume.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Techno blushed.</p>
<p>“I’m just messing with you man,” Dream laughed. </p>
<p>“I get enough crap from my brothers you know.”</p>
<p>“Ok but anyway, I was informed by a certain someone that there’s a computer room where we can play Minecraft.”</p>
<p>“Is Mr. Beast ok with this?” Techno wondered.</p>
<p>“Who do you think the certain someone was. Also he only agreed if he got to watch.” </p>
<p>Techno let out a small laugh. “Maybe this party won’t be so bad.”</p>
<p>Dream led Techno down a hallway toward the media room. It was unnerving how quiet it was compared to the foyer. However what they didn’t notice was a small group that sneakily followed them.</p>
<p>Mr. Beast was already waiting for them in the room. <br/>“Hey, if it isn’t the two best Minecraft players at school.”</p>
<p>“We’re not that good,” Dream drawed out.</p>
<p>Techno rolled his eyes. “We didn’t duel for 100k cuz we sucked.”</p>
<p>“This place is SOOOO cool,” said a voice from the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, how long were you gonna hold out on us Jimmy,” said another.</p>
<p>“Wilbur and Tommy, you’re here,” Techno gritted. </p>
<p>“Well it’s not just us you know,” Wilbur grinned.</p>
<p>Soon a flood of costumed party goers flooded the room.</p>
<p>“Well there goes our quiet night,” Dream whispered.</p>
<p>“Well at least let’s make it entertaining at least,” Techno whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things were getting too fluffy. Have a sprinkle of angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 4 - The Night</p>
<p>Late at night wasn’t as quiet as you’d expect it to be in the Pandel household (or maybe it’s not). It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for at least one or two brothers to be awake in the dead of night to be awake at night. Whether it be Tommy watching YouTube on his phone for hours, Phil working on bills, Techno doing countless amounts of homework, or Wilbur working on a song.</p>
<p>This night was not much different however. Tommy was told off by Phil to stop watching YouTube (he couldn’t tell him he needed sleep to grow because that child was a giant). Afterwards, Phil knocked on Techno’s door.</p>
<p>“Hey Technomate, you almost done with your homework,” Phil asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>“Nooooooooope,” Techno groaned.</p>
<p>“Ok, but please at least try to go to bed before four at least,” Phil pleaded.</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” was the only thing Techno replied with.</p>
<p>Phil really did worry about his younger brother. Even before the incident Techno had a lot of trouble expressing himself to anyone besides their mother. But now reading Techno was almost impossible. He really wished he could because he could never tell how Techno is feeling. Techno pushed himself too hard, and he knew that it wasn’t healthy.</p>
<p>Phil worried about all his brothers, but he knew they had each other. They knew they weren't alone. If anyone needed help, Phil knew they could turn to each other. But he also knew he couldn’t be everywhere at once. He could never really truly understand how everyone felt. But he had to try his best. This was his family, and he will never let it go.</p>
<p>“Damn, that was pretty deep. Where’d that come from?” Phil said to himself.</p>
<p>He walked toward Wilbur and Tommy’s room to check in on them as well. Tommy and Wilbur being in the same room together was definitely a terrifying duo. But they had drawn straws and this is how it ended up, although in the beginning Tommy slept with Phil a lot. And if Techno had to share a room with some he would probably commit murder.</p>
<p>“Wilbur, Tommy you guys ready to sleep.”</p>
<p>“TEN MORE MINUTES, I’VE GOTTA FINISH THIS YOUTUBE VIDEO,” Tommy shouted out.</p>
<p>Phil also heard a harsh, “Shut the fuck up” from Wilbur.</p>
<p>“Ok fine Tommy, but it’s a school night so you better fall asleep right after. It’s nearly midnight,” Phil warned, “How about you, Wilbur.”</p>
<p>“I’ve gotta finish writing this song that I’ve been working on, but it shouldn’t take that long.”</p>
<p>“Ok, just make sure that Tommy makes it to bed. Goodnight guys,” Phil smiled although exhausted from a particularly long day at work. He should really tell his brothers about the story of the cat lady next morning. He walked to his room and passed out on the bed.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>It was nearing three, and Wilbur had made no progress and it was frustrating. This was something he was good at. Music was something he was passionate about, and it let him move on. But it was something he did not want to dwell in. He’s never been unable to finish a song, and he was determined to not make this his first.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the song at first, but after a while it just didn’t click with him. Sometimes when he heard his voice, it just made him not want to do it anymore. With his army of adoring fans it was difficult to get any real criticism. Well he had Techno and Tommy to tell him how much he sucked but he knew they were just joking, but if he really asked he could get advice from Techno.</p>
<p>He was considering it, but he knew that Techno was still working on homework. But god he was fucking frustrated. This was his thing. Music was his life, and career he wanted to pursue. If he always got stuck like this he wasn’t sure if he was cut out to be a musician.</p>
<p>On a good day maybe Wilbur would have acted more rational but this song had been in the works for weeks, and if he restarted then all of the work would be a waste. Maybe if the competition wasn’t in two days.God knew how Techno was able to work this late at night.</p>
<p>He had worked late at night writing a song before but never this late. His eyelids were heavy and his body was sluggish. He acknowledged he was cracking under pressure.</p>
<p>“GODAMMIT,” Wilbur yelled, suddenly realizing Tommy was sleeping. Tommy stirred but luckily stayed asleep (Wilbur was honestly really lucky since everyone in their apartment would sleep through the apocalypse).</p>
<p>“God I really need to get some fresh air or something,” Wilbur mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>He got up and as quietly as he could opened the door to his and Tommy’s room and walked out of their apartment hoping the air would clear his mind.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Before he heard the scream, Techno was not doing good. This should be something he was used to. Even after talking to a counselor about it, Techno still pushed himself way too hard. Piles of homework was something he was expecting from his junior year but even he knew this was ridiculous. </p>
<p>Maybe he shouldn’t have taken all AP classes or maybe taken one extracurricular he enjoyed, but he just felt the nonstop pressure from his teachers to excel. Techno didn’t want to be the teacher’s favorite; he just wanted to push himself further, he wanted to be the best.</p>
<p>He didn’t know where this expectation came from, but he needed this to prove himself. So here he was still working on two essays and a take home test at three o'clock with still another estimated two hours left to finish everything.</p>
<p>He banged his head on his table, but kept on chugging on. He put his mind in autopilot, and hoped that the work that was done wouldn’t fuck over his grade. God he hated this. Why did he torture himself. Why did he put a target on himself at school. Why did he act the way he did. Why were emotions so hard.</p>
<p>He really tried. He tried to be a more vibrant personality like his brothers, but it was something he couldn’t do. Maybe if he tried hard enough then people would stop calling him pretentious. He could really only break out of his shell when was with his brothers.</p>
<p>Maybe he was tired, but his thoughts never got this depressing. Wallowing in self pity isn’t normal for him. What is going on, Techno thought, I’m better than this.</p>
<p>Am I though</p>
<p>I’ve got homework. I can’t keep thinking about this, I’ve got homework. But I don’t want to do this homework. There’s too much. I’ve been working for hours and I’m not even close to done.</p>
<p>He wanted to cry, he really did but then he heard a yell.</p>
<p>“GODAMMIT”</p>
<p>That’s not normal. Who’d even be awake at night. Well he knew who it was because that voice was easily recognizable, so the question was why was Wilbur awake. He heard Wilbur leave his room and leave toward the apartment. </p>
<p>Techno was curious about what Wilbur was doing at the time so he left his room to follow him. Unfortunately Techno wasn’t as careful with the door as Wilbur, and slammed it hard. Techno remained oblivious to the fact and just followed Wilbur out.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Techno, a certain blonde had woken up and noticed the door open.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Wilbur had made it out of their apartment complex and sat down onto a bench nearby. He didn’t understand why tonight was especially taxing. God was that really all pent up, he thought to himself. I must be losing it. It’s just one song. Not a big deal. He’d make it out of this.</p>
<p>I gotta snap outta this shit. I am Wilbur fucking Pandel and I AIN’T NO PUNK BITCH.</p>
<p>“Nice pep talk.”<br/>“Techno! What the fuck are you doing out here. And did I really say all of that out loud,” Wilbur responded.</p>
<p>“Very smooth,” Techno laughed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t wake you, did I,” Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>“Nah, I got a shit ton of homework that I should be doing now.”</p>
<p>“The why the fuck are you here.”</p>
<p>“I just couldn’t do anything anymore. It’s just so fucking much y’know,” Techno stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, your sleep schedule is so scuffed. Didn’t Phil say you could take days off if you got too overwhelmed, cuz dude the shit your teachers give to you is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I know, but there’s just something inside, that just puts infinite amounts of pressure on myself. I just wanna make you guys proud,” Techno admitted.</p>
<p>“Awwww you’re so sweet baby bro, but you’ve gotta realize we’re all incredibly proud of you. Even though is really fucking annoying to hear all of the teacher’s suck up you, it’s all so fucking deserved.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Techno said quietly. “Oh yeah that wasn’t the only reason I went out. I was worried you’d do something dumb so I followed you out. Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Awww seeing my little brother worried about me almost makes all of my troubles melt away,” Wilbur gushed.</p>
<p>“I can just leave you know.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that big of a deal. It’s kinda stupid.”</p>
<p>“I did hear you yell goddammit from my room so you know.”</p>
<p>“It’s just about a song and the competition that’s in two days. I’m stuck and I just got frustrated. I am the musicman after all.”</p>
<p>“As someone who is overly self critical, I assure you that when you look at something you tend to hate it. Wilbur you’re stupic talented, and every musician goes through stuff like this. I believe in you.”</p>
<p>“God imagine people at school finding out how sappy you really are.”</p>
<p>“I regret comforting you,” Techno blushed. Wilbur just laughed in response.</p>
<p>Techno took out his phone and saw that it read four o’clock. <br/>“It's already been an hour, excuse me.”</p>
<p>“Wait really. I think this is a perfect day for you to skip school, Techno.”</p>
<p>“You might be right. You should too. I can vouch for you with Phil.”</p>
<p>“That would be nice.”</p>
<p>“We should probably head back up.”</p>
<p>“Do you have the keys?”</p>
<p>“Fuck”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>As Wilbur and Techno tried to figure out a plan to open the door (Wilbur had considered lockpicking the door with the technique Schlatt taught him, but none of them had a hair pin). They considered just knocking real hard on the door, but didn’t want to wake anyone up.</p>
<p>As soon as they neared their hallway they saw a figure leaving their apartment.<br/>“Ayy dickheads, where the hell were yah.”</p>
<p>“Tommy why the fuck are you awake,” Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>“Well somebody closed the door too hard and woke me up. (*cough* Techno *cough*). I was gonna follow him out cuz I saw Wilbur was gone too but I was too busy being awesome.”</p>
<p>“Yeah you probably got distracted by YouTube or something,” Techno remarked.</p>
<p>“Shut up. Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you’ve gotta say it.”</p>
<p>“I’m too tired to deal with the gremlin. Let’s just go inside,” Wilbur offered.”</p>
<p>“HEY.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>When Phil went over to wake up his brothers for school and was confused that they weren’t in their rooms. </p>
<p>“WIL, TECHNO, TOMMY Where are ya.”</p>
<p>He walked into the living room and saw all of his brothers asleep on the couch next to each other. Phil audibly awed when he saw the sight and immediately took out his phone to take a picture.</p>
<p>“He shook Techno’s shoulder to wake him up.”</p>
<p>“Uuuuuuu where am I.”</p>
<p>“You’re on our couch with your brothers. This hasn’t happened since you lot were children.”</p>
<p>“Uh Phil do you mind if Wil and I skip school for today. We both had a pretty rough night.”</p>
<p>“Yeah of course, but how about Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Eh the gremlin can do whatever he wants, I’m gonna sleep again.” Immediately after saying this he passed out.</p>
<p>“Sorry Tommy it looks like your brothers threw you under the bus.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The day of the competition dawned and through some sort of miracle, and some help from Niki his song was finished. It certainly wasn’t his best creation, but nevertheless he was proud that he made it.</p>
<p>Tommy was still pissed at Wilbur and Techno for not including him in the not-going-to-school plan, but immediately popped off for Wilbur when his name was announced. Techno and Phil were also excited although not as vocal as Tommy.</p>
<p>“WOOOOOO WILBUR.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go WIL!”</p>
<p>“Yeah Wilbur, you got this.”</p>
<p>Wilbur on stage seeing his brothers cheering him on made him elated. This is what made this worth it, and he performed his heart out.</p>
<p>The applause was deafening (half of that applause was from his brothers).</p>
<p>“THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL,” Wilbur spoke through the mic.</p>
<p>As the competition wound down, Wilbur got third place. As soon as he stepped off the stage he was swarmed by his brothers. Words of praise were tossed around but all that mattered was that he did it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Thanksgiving (ft. Friends)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thanksgiving!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 5 - The Thanksgiving (ft. Friends)</p>
<p>The cafeteria was bustling with excitement. Thanksgiving break was in a couple of days, and the excitement was palpable. Most students have already checked out for the week so there wasn’t much being done. Tommy was one of those people.</p>
<p>“UHHHH, when the fuck is break starting? School sucks,” Tommy expressed.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s only Monday and break starts Wednesday,” Tubbo responded, “so only two more days to go.”</p>
<p>“That still feels like forever,” Tommy groaned. </p>
<p>“C’mon you’ve got this, man.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Deo, I hate school,” Tommy shot back.</p>
<p>“Are you just mad cuz Techno and Wilbur skipped school without you,” Tubbo wondered. Tommy just growled in response.</p>
<p>“So do you guys have any plans for Thanksgiving?” Deo asked.</p>
<p>“Well our parents aren’t gonna be home this Thanksgiving because they’ve got work, but Niki and Eret said they’re going make the BEST turkey ever,” Tubbo responded, “How about you Tommy?”</p>
<p>“Ummmm, I don’t really think that we have any plans. Techno might bake something, actually he better or I’m going fuck him up and Phil might do a turkey if we have enough money saved up.”</p>
<p>“Oh wait, I have an idea what if you and your brothers come over to our house. Niki and Eret definitely wouldn’t mind and I’m pretty sure my parents won’t mind too.”</p>
<p>“That’s not a bad idea big T. I might ask Phil about that.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you know I am here too you know. You wound me Tubbo,” Deo said jokingly.</p>
<p>“Shut up dumbass, you literally told us you guys were going to Texas to visit your grandparents,” Tommy responded.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I still feel bad that you guys are excluding me,” Deo stated miming a tear coming down his eye with his finger.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Deo. Here have my cookie,” Tubbo offered, smiling.</p>
<p>“Aww thanks Tubbo. I was kidding anyway. Have fun you guys. Maybe I’ll give you two a present when I get back.” After saying that he picked up his food and started to leave. “Ok see you guys, also Tommy please tell Techno to log onto Minecraft once in a while.”</p>
<p>“I should’ve never introduced you to him,” Tommy grumbled.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After trudging along through the rest of school, Tommy started walking home, because Wilbur took the car to hang out with friends again. Tommy was still dumbfounded on how Wilbur made basically a cult out of himself by doing basically nothing. I mean he’s just so stupid at home.</p>
<p>He got out his keys and unlocked the door of their apartment. The first thing he noticed was that there was already a backpack that was tossed onto the couch haphazardly, which was strange because unless he had practice he was usually the first person at home.</p>
<p>The backpack was also really heavy so he immediately knew it was Techno’s. He didn’t understand why Phil was always on his case about his posture when Techno was carrying a fifty pound bag of bricks.</p>
<p>Techno was a man of consistency, and immediately after coming home he went straight to his room to take a nap until dinner. </p>
<p>“Uhhh I’ve got nothing to do.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing nerd.”</p>
<p>“AHHH,” Tommy screamed, “JESUS TECHNO I THOUGHT YOU WERE A FUCKING PSYCHO KILLER.”<br/>“I was just getting a snack. What are you so worked about?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, I just thought you were asleep. That was very not cool Techno, I could’ve had a heart attack.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s why you’d get a heart attack, but from all the candy you eat.”</p>
<p>“Shut up American,” Tommy mumbled.</p>
<p>“I am genetically equally British as you are.”</p>
<p>“Shut up about your statistics and shit,” Tommy pouted. Just about Techno was about to head back to his room, Tommy remembered what he was going to talk to Techno about.</p>
<p>“Oh hey, how do you feel about having Thanksgiving at Tubbo’s house.”</p>
<p>“I mean I’m not opposed to it, and it would be nice to see Niki and Eret again.”</p>
<p>“Ok simp.”</p>
<p>“That’s not even the right way to use that word. Have you asked Phil about it?” </p>
<p>“Not yet. I’m waiting for him to come home.”</p>
<p>“Having Thanksgiving at another house would probably make it much less of a disaster. Also why do we always have food fights during holidays that I have to clean.”</p>
<p>“Eh I dunno. We’re a special bunch of brothers.”</p>
<p>“That’s an understatement.” As soon as Techno finished the statement he heard the door open behind him.</p>
<p>“What’s poppin idiots.”</p>
<p>“Wilbur, I will pay you vasts amount of money for you to never say that again.”</p>
<p>“Techno, brother, you wound me,” Wilbur overdramatically cried out. Techno just rolled his eyes. “Shocking to find you awake at this time.”</p>
<p>“After the hair dying incident, I’ve gotta keep my guard up.”</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, ok, ok shut up. Back to me,” Tommy interrupted.</p>
<p>Tommy explained the same plan that he told to Techno. Wilbur’s face lit up with excitement at the idea. Wilbur being the master of presenting plans to Wibur was delegated as the one who would ask Phil about it.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After a little while everyone had gone off into their own rooms, Techno to sleep probably, Wilbur to attempt his homework, and Tommy to do fuck all. Nothing eventful happened until they all heard the door opened (except for Techno who was woken up by a rush of bodies stampeding toward the door).</p>
<p>“PHIL, PHIL, PHIL WILBUR’S GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU,” Tommy yelled.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to yell gremlin.”</p>
<p>Techno walked around the corner to join them.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhh you guys are way too loud.”</p>
<p>“Okay guys what did you want to tell me.”</p>
<p>“Ok so at school Tubbo told Tommy that we could come over for Thanksgiving because we haven’t really done anything for a while. So do you think we could?” Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t see any problem with that as long as it’s ok with Eret and Niki. You guys can be a handful.”</p>
<p>“LET’S GOOOOO. Also I am a big man and everyone loves me,” Tommy responded.</p>
<p>“Shut up child.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about your opinion, Techno. I’ve also got to text Tubbo about this.” Tommy sprinted toward his room to wallow in excitement.</p>
<p>Tommy: TUBBO!!! PHIL SAID YES</p>
<p>Tubbo: WOOO thts soo pog, Eret and Niki said yes too</p>
<p>Tommy: THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST THANKSGIVING EVER NOT THAT I LIKE AMERICAN HOLIDAYS ANYWAY</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The next day was the last day until break. Tommy practically emanated with anxiousness because he just wanted to get the day done with. Tommy always acted like this in the couple of days before a break and the teachers were already used to it. </p>
<p>Any information the teachers said in class came in one ear and came out the other. The first morning periods were definitely the worst. Tommy almost fell asleep in class but he didn’t want to risk detention and stay at school even longer. </p>
<p>“I HATE SCHOOL.”</p>
<p>“Tommy, are you just going to say the same thing as last time,” Deo stated, putting another french fry in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Shut up. I’m just saying it because it’s true. You also don’t have a dumbass brother who has managed to make every single teacher in school fall in love with him.”</p>
<p>“Tommy, maybe if you actually studied the teachers would be on your case all the time. Oh hey Tubbo, hey Wisp.”</p>
<p>“Ello everyone,” Tubbo greeted.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>“Ey, Wisp, where were you yesterday.”</p>
<p>“Sorry that I actually care about my grade unlike you, Tomathy.” Tommy just stuck his tongue out.</p>
<p>“When are you going on your flight, Deo,” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>“Real early tomorrow morning and I still haven’t finished packing.”</p>
<p>“Ok I don’t care, back to me. Tubbo and I are having Thanksgiving together.”</p>
<p>“Agreed Tommy, I’m very excited.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a lot of fun. Unfortunately for you guys I’ve got other plans,” Wisp explained.</p>
<p>“UHHH, I’ve still got four periods left, and they’re all sooooo boring.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok Tommy at least I’m in the rest of your classes,” Deo comforted.</p>
<p>“Yeah sorry that doesn’t make me feel any better.”</p>
<p>“You love me.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, Tommy was pulled aside by Wilbur and Techno. “Ey what was that for want dickheads.”</p>
<p>“We were just telling you that we’ve gotta go to the store after school,” Wilbur stated.</p>
<p>“Well why couldn’t you have texted me that instead,” Tommy complained.</p>
<p>“We just thought it would be funny,” Techno shrugged.</p>
<p>“You all are dickheads,” Tommy continued, “I’m now going back to my friends who all respect my largeness.”</p>
<p>“That was a really bad way to phrase that,” Wilbur joked.</p>
<p>“Wilbur you are an idiot.” And with that Tommy walked back to his table.”</p>
<p>“What was that all about,” Deo asked.</p>
<p>“Just my stupid brothers saying we’re headed to the store after school.”</p>
<p>“Aww I guess we can’t do any after school training before we go,” Deo frowned.</p>
<p>“Quick question: do you guys think I’m a big man?” Tommy questioned.</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.”</p>
<p>“Not really, sorry.”</p>
<p>“I hate you guys.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After somehow not causing any trouble at the grocery store (even Phil was skeptical) they managed to obtain all of the ingredients for the apple pie Phil and Techno were going to bake. Tommy and Wilbur’s mouths were already watering thinking about it. They got kicked out of the kitchen because they were prone to causing food related disasters.</p>
<p>“Hey Tommy, while Phil and Techno are occupied, wanna pull a prank.”</p>
<p>“Oh boy do I”</p>
<p>Back in the kitchen, Phil and Techno had heard some giggling coming from the hallway.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Techno stated, still focused on rolling the dough, “I’ve lived with them long enough for them to know that they’re doing something stupid. I shall show my vengeance on these mortals.” Phil would have laughed if he didn’t know that Techno was still very mad because of the hair dye prank. </p>
<p>Phil knew that Techno secretly loved the pink hair, but the anxiety that was caused was large enough for him to hold a grudge.</p>
<p>Like an anime protagonist, it was as if Techno radiated an aura of power. The first to notice was Tommy, who ran straight into Techno.</p>
<p>“AAAA Jesus. Techno you could’ve given me a heart attack,” Tommy screamed suddenly realizing who he was talking to, “Oh shit, Wilbur abort plan, abort plan!”</p>
<p>“You guys are dead.” </p>
<p>Techno ran to his room, but Wilbur stood at the door with a Cheshire Cat-like grin.</p>
<p>“I am sorry dear brother but you are too late. Our plan has already come into fruition.”</p>
<p>“Wilbur, I’m going to dropkick you if you messed with room in any way,” Techno scowled.</p>
<p>He entered the room bracing himself for the worse, but when he got in he noticed that nothing was outta place except for an envelope on his bed. </p>
<p>“What monstrosity is gonna be inside when I open this.”</p>
<p>“Just open it already.”</p>
<p>Techno carefully tore the envelope open trying not to rip the envelope and came an incredibly cheesy Hallmark card. Inside were two different notes one definitely written by Wilbur and Tommy:</p>
<p>Hello Techo. You are cool sometimes even if you are a dick. Wilbur forced me to write this. I thought we were pranking you. <br/>-TOMMY “BIG MAN”</p>
<p>Ignore Tommy’s stupid note. We just wanted to do something nice to you for once so you’d drop your guard. Sorry for dying your hair. Please do not kill me. &lt;3<br/>-The best big brother Wilbur </p>
<p>“Have I ever told you guys how much I hate you,” Techno replied dryly.</p>
<p>“You love US, Techno,” Wilbur teased us. </p>
<p>“yeah, and,” Techno whispered.</p>
<p>“What was that baby brother,” Wilbur continued.</p>
<p>“That’s the best you are gonna get. I’ve got an apple pie to bake.”</p>
<p>“That was lame,” Tommy pouted. </p>
<p>“Eh, Techno deserved a break,” Wilbur stated.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah but still nothing happened. All you got was some sappy shit.”</p>
<p>“Also, if we messed with Techno anymore he probably wouldn’t let us have any apple pie.”</p>
<p>“Ok, fine that’s fair.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After Wednesday flew by in a flash, Thanksgiving came upon the Pandel apartment. The brothers got themselves ready to head over to the Berry household and honestly each brother was brimming with excitement. Techno was excited to talk to Niki about hair dying tips, Wilbur was also excited to talk with Fundy, Tommy just was excited whenever he hung out with Tubbo, and Phil was excited to finally have some civil chat with someone.</p>
<p>“I call shotgun!” Tommy yelled. </p>
<p>“Sorry gremlin, but the front seats are mine,” Wilbur shouted back.</p>
<p>Techno just opened the door in the back hoping to avoid any of the tomfoolery.</p>
<p>After a drawn out argument between Wilbut and Tommy, Tommy was evicted from the front and dejectedly took his usual seat in the back.</p>
<p>“At least I get to sit with the pie in the back.” Tommy took a long whiff of the pie and started drooling. “Are you sure I can’t have a slice now.”</p>
<p>“Sorry Tommy, we’ve gotta wait until we get there,” Phil admonished.</p>
<p>“Ok fine.”</p>
<p>The drive to the Berry household went pretty smooth, but Wilbur did almost strangle Tommy after he kept kicking the chair.</p>
<p>“Ok we’re here. Everyone please behave.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Eyyyy the Pandels are here,” Eret greeted. Soon a chain of greeting interrupted among the crowd.</p>
<p>“Fundy, my son, how’ve you been.”</p>
<p>“Wilbur, shut up, don’t call me that,” Fundy responded, “I’m just here to have a good time.”</p>
<p>They all split up to do their own things while Tubbo and Tommy headed to Tubbo’s room.</p>
<p>“So Tubbo, what do you want to do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We could play some Minecraft for a bit.”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Big T. Let’s go beat up some children and fuck shit up.”</p>
<p>“You really say whatever you want to say do you, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s one of the perks when you only live with brothers, that you hate.”</p>
<p>“But it’s Thanksgiving, man. You’ve gotta be thankful for them at least a little bit.”</p>
<p>“Well of course I’m thankful about it. Doesn’t make them any less annoying.” Tommy thought about it for a bit. “But yeah, I really do love them. They’re pretty pog, sometimes.”</p>
<p>“That is very pog, Tommy.</p>
<p>“Yeah whatever, let’s just play some Minecraft.”</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Night fell upon the town, and the dinner tables around town were all getting set up for the big event, Thanksgiving dinner. Eret and Phil had already been carefully setting up the table before the curtains had to be shut.</p>
<p>“You never get used to it being dark so early do you,” Eret commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah, mate. It’s so fucking weird, but it does make me want dinner earlier. Are we ready to call in the rest of them.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, why not.”</p>
<p>“HEY, EVERYONE DINNER IS READY,” Phil announced.</p>
<p>“Wow that was pretty loud.”</p>
<p>Phil laughed, “It’s the only way to get any of my brothers to pay attention.”</p>
<p>Each duo emerged for their sides of the house and congregated to the dining room. They all filed into their seats, but since there wasn’t enough space at the table, they were relegated to the “kids table.”</p>
<p>“HEY, this is not fair, I'm not a child. I’m a big man,” Tommy complained. All of Tommy’s complaints fell on deaf ears, and Tommy walked toward the table where Tubbo was sitting. Tommy pouted but was still glad that he at least got to sit next to Tubbo.</p>
<p>Banter spread across the room, and the smell of turkey, pie, and various other foods wafted through the area. Whenever a joke was told laughter erupted across the room. It was as if they were all one big family.</p>
<p>While the dinner winded down to a much calmer tone, Wilbur brought up his glass and clinked his fork against it.</p>
<p>“Ok guys, it’s now time for all of us to give a toast and say something we were grateful for this year.”<br/>“That better be apple cider,” Phil warned.</p>
<p>As everyone announced they’re very heartfelt gratitudes for everything that has happened in their lives, Tommy was left as the last one to present. Everyone expected a pretty unserious response from Tommy, but when it came to him, he cleared his throat and began talking.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok, ok I’m not really one for any of that sappy or clingy shit, but I’ll make an exception tonight. Ever since my parents died, I never really cared about Thanksgiving all that much. But thanks to my idiot brothers and Phil, I’ve grown to appreciate all this sappy shit and whatever. I’d also like to thank all of my friends for being there too. Now you better enjoy this shit because this is the last time I’m gonna say it.”</p>
<p>Silence fell over the group, but it was immediately broken by a giant group hug that surrounded him.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, jesus guys I can’t fucking breath,” Tommy sputtered after being assaulted on all sides by his brothers, Tubbo, Eret, and Niki. </p>
<p>“Aww who knew that Tommy could be so sweet,” Niki cooed. </p>
<p>“Yeah Tommy, that was really pog. Did you rehearse that,” Tubbo asked.</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business. Jesus Tubbo, why are you so clingy.”</p>
<p>Even though Tommy denied it, everyone knew that Tommy must’ve practiced it. His brothers especially were taken back by it because of how unexpected that was. </p>
<p>“We love you Tommy,” Phil said, with even Techno nodding in approval in the sentiment.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah I love you too guys,” Tommy muttered back, getting pulled into another hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dream smp stuff is getting out of hand</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Boo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 6 - The Boo</p><p>Tommy was not easily impressed. After living with two psychopaths and Phil for so long there was only so much that could truly surprise him. Of course those moments existed but the extreme unpredictability of his life could not be underestimated. School however was void of anything interesting. Unlike Techno, who drowned himself in work constantly, or Wilbur, who had an army of fans, Tommy didn’t do much. Before Phil found, he had become infamous for being sort of a bully mercenary, but now that the number of bullies had dipped, Tommy once again was wallowing in boredom.</p><p>And when Tommy was bored, bad things tended to happen (mostly for teachers, but Tommy was getting bored of even that). Tommy scanned the room and noticed a figure that he didn’t recognize. Although their school had a relatively large student body, Tommy had been in this class for half the school year. The person also stood out in the crowd so it was strange he hadn’t seen him till now.</p><p>“Aye, you,” Tommy had called out from across the room bringing all of the attention toward him.</p><p>The guy looked around in confusion until he realized it was him he was talking about. He shuffled a bit in his seat. Had he already gotten in trouble on his first day. God I’ve got the worst luck he thought.</p><p>“Y-y-yeah,” he responded.</p><p>“Who are you? And why are you all mumbly and shit,” Tommy asked.</p><p>“I’m-”</p><p>“Ranboo!”</p><p>Tommy turned to see where that voice had come from, and in Tommy’s surprise it was Tubbo.</p><p>“Tubbo, how’d you know this guy, Ranboo was it?” Ranboo nodded his head and walked toward Tubbo. </p><p>“Oh, well Ranboo’s one of my cousins. I thought I already told you about him at lunch a couple days ago .”</p><p>“Uhhhhhh.” Tommy thought back to that lunch period, but came up blank. “Well anyway, how are you cousins? He is so much taller than you. Ranboo let out a laugh at that one.</p><p>“Hey! I’m mean Eret’s pretty tall, maybe I’ll grow too.” </p><p>“I highly doubt it,” Tommy whispered under his breath.</p><p>“I heard that,” Tubbo pouted. “Well anyway that doesn’t matter. So Ranboo, this is Tommy, and Tommy, this is Ranboo.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Ranboo politely greeted.</p><p>“Yeah, you too.”</p><p>Tommy still didn’t know how to feel about the very tall, very interesting new guy, but maybe this was just what he needed to spice things up. And if he was Tubbo’s cousin, maybe he was cool enough to hang out with a big man like him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next time Tommy saw Ranboo was in the hallway. He was walking by himself and he saw that this was the perfect opportunity to strike.</p><p>“Aye, it’s Ranboo innit.”</p><p>“Uhh yeah. It’s Tommy right.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah and don’t you forget it.”</p><p>“So what are you doing after school.”</p><p>“Umm well, I just got here two days ago so I’m still figuring things out. I think I’ll finally finish unpacking.”</p><p>“So your living with Tubbo and his family right,”</p><p>“Yeah, it was really nice of my uncle and aunt to let me stay over.”</p><p>“Why don’t you have an accent. I mean my brother doesn’t have an accent either, but that’s different. Unless you’ve got an American parent like us. Why’d you move in with Tubbo?”</p><p>Ranboo stammered a bit trying to formulate all of the answers of the loaded questions. “Well, I do have a parent from here. I was also born here unlike Tubbo, Niki, and Eret. Uhh-”</p><p>“Hey Tommy, you should stop bothering him,” a monotone voice came from behind.</p><p>“Speaking of my brother, the American. That’s Techno,” Tommy frowned.</p><p>Feeling a bit of relief for Techno’s interruption as he wasn’t sure he could tackle all of these questions. Seeing this as his way to escape he slipped out before Tommy noticed he was gone.</p><p>“My good friend, Ranboo, greatly enjoys my company. Right Ranboo.” He turned around and noticed the distinct lack of the tall figure. Tommy frowned while Techno laughed.</p><p>“Shut up dickhead.”</p><p>“What were you doing talking to Ranboo.”</p><p>“Well I was bored and he’s a new person and I thought I could make some fun for myself,” Tommy pouted, “Also hey how do you know who Ranboo is?”</p><p>“Well, Niki told Wilbur and I about him a couple days ago. Didn’t Tubbo tell you about him.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter,” Tommy stuttered, “I’m just so bored ok.”</p><p>“Why don’t you try actually talking to him like a normal person.”</p><p>“Normal people are boring, but I’m the best.”</p><p>“Yeah that worked out well for you right now,” Techno deadpanned.<br/>
“Shut up dickhead. You’ll see.” Tommy angrily paced down the hallway to his next class while Techno worried for Ranboo’s health. Tommy is not someone you want bothering you for long periods of time. Maybe, I’ll just keep an eye on them for a bit.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Ok Ranboo, you can sit with me and my friends,” Tubbo said excitedly</p><p>“Can’t wait.”</p><p>The duo walked toward the lunch table with Tubbo having a little more pip in his step. After Tubbo had toured him around the school, both had managed to get quite hungry.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Tubbo greeted.</p><p>After Tubbo introduced Deo and Wisp, no one failed to notice the very noticeable lack of Tommy.</p><p>“Ok yeah, where the hell’s Tommy,” Deo asked.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him all day since I introduced Ranboo to him.”</p><p>Ranboo flashed back to the very awkward encounter he had with Tommy in the hallway but bit back a response. </p><p>“Are you alright, Ranboo?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry just a little lost in thought and just kinda getting used to things,” he smiled. As soon as he said that the sound of footsteps came ever closer. </p><p>“RANBOO!”</p><p>Ranboo turned around and of course there he was.</p><p>“Oh brother,” Deo sighed.</p><p>“Ok look, I’m sorry about what happened in the hallway, man.”</p><p>“Yeah no problem,” Ranboo said with a smile. </p><p>Tommy had noticed that although awkward, Ranboo usually maintained a cheerful outlook. Must run in the family, Tommy wondered as he thought back to the rest of the Berry family.</p><p>“Alright, now you’ve gotta come to my house so we can talk,” Tommy demanded.</p><p>Slightly taken aback by the request Ranboo blurted out a rushed “ok?”</p><p>Tommy grinned. “Great, meet ya at my place at 4 or you’re a loser. I’ve got things to prepare.” And with that Tommy paced quickly out of the cafeteria with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Uhhhh, what happened,” Ranboo asked Tubbo.</p><p>“Honestly one of the better introductions that Tommy’s had,” Wisp mentioned continuing to finish his sandwich.</p><p>“Yeah that could have gotten a lot worse,” Deo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah that means he likes you,” Tubbo smiled, “I mean he did basically the same things to us, and we’re now real good friends.”</p><p>“That’s good at least,” Ranboo said. </p><p>God, I wish it was this easy to make friends everywhere, Ranboo thought, Maybe things won’t be too bad here.</p><p>“Wait I don’t even know where he lives.”</p><p>“Don’t worry I can show you over,” Tubbo offered. “I would’ve liked to stay but Eret’s been bugging me to clean my room for ages.” </p><p>“Hopefully this won’t be awkward,” Ranboo murmured.</p><p>“You shouldn’t worry man. Believe it or not he’s cool sometimes,” Deo joked.</p><p>Yeah this will go perfectly<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After Tubbo took Ranboo to the Pandel household (apartment), Ranboo wondered how four brothers managed to live in such a cramped space. Especially Tommy who’s larger than life personality heavily contrasted to such a small, frankly plain apartment building.</p><p>Ranboo knocked on the door nervously and heard footsteps.</p><p>A familiar figure opened the door. “Ranboo isn’t it.”</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re Techno right?”</p><p>“The one and only,” Techno grinned. “Well then come inside.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Ranboo took his shoes off and observed the apartment. It was a lot cleaner than Ranboo expected it to be, which surprised him. It was very plain looking which didn’t really fit the eccentricity he heard from Tubbo, Niki, and Eret. Even hearing whispers in the hallway gave the brothers an almost mythical image, but maybe their reputation preceded them.</p><p>“Good thing you came when you did. I just finished cleaning.”</p><p>“You didn’t need to do that just for me,” Ranboo said with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>“I really didn’t, but I just wanted a good first impression for once. Our family has a pretty awful track record with that.”</p><p>“Well, um, where’s Tommy.”</p><p>“He’s still out getting something.”</p><p>“But he said to be here by four. It’s nearly four thirty.”</p><p>“Yeah, Tommy kinda sucks at being anywhere remotely early. Drives Phil and Wilbur crazy.”</p><p>Suddenly a door opened and the messy blonde entered the apartment. “Oh shit, you’re already here.”</p><p>Ranboo was about to mention that he was the one who asked him to get there on time but decided against it.</p><p>“Well nevermind that it’s time for us to hang out.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Upon entering Tommy’s room, he could definitely tell that another person slept there. The room was messy, but still exuded that sort of homey feel. Posters littered the wall, while a bunk bed took up the majority of the left side of the room.  This was more of what he expected from the eccentric family.</p><p>“Um, so Techno said you got something.”</p><p>Tommy flashed a mischievous grin. He pulled out a sort of reddish powder.</p><p>“Oh god, are those drugs!” Ranboo panicked.</p><p>Tommy blinked then laughed hysterically. “No dumbass, it's itching powder, and we’ve got a perfect target.”</p><p>They hastily snuck outta the room and into the kitchen and bore witness to the sleeping Techno. </p><p>“How’d you know he’d be asleep?” Ranboo asked.</p><p>“Techno’s got a really easy schedule to follow. Makes pranking him incredibly easy.”</p><p>They crept ever closer and neared.</p><p>“Ok so my brother will sleep through anything so all we gotta is pour some down his back and dash out before he kills us.”</p><p>“I’m still unsure why I’ve gotta be part of this.”</p><p>“Come on, it’ll be quicker with two sets of hands.”<br/>
And with reluctance Ranboo holds Techno’s shirt while Tommy pours the contents of the powder bag down his shirt. This caused Techno to stir.</p><p>“ALRIGHT NOW WE RUN.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After running down a couple of blocks, the duo had reached the nearby park. Tommy still bounded with energy while Ranboo was now panting heavily.</p><p>“You know for such a tall guy, you really suck at running.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not really the sport type,” Ranboo managed out with a few breaths in between.</p><p>“Too bad for you man.”</p><p>They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. Once they sat down, Tommy started staring at him, which did little to comfort Ranboo.</p><p>“Ok well now that we're cool now, tell me your life story?”</p><p>Suddenly caught off guard by the sudden question that was filled with curiosity as if wanting to know more.</p><p>“Oh well that’s a complicated question.”</p><p>“That’s fine with me. It’ll take a while for Techno to calm down after that prank anyway.”</p><p>“Umm well I dunno where to start. What do you wanna know?”</p><p>“Um why do you sound American when Tubbo and his siblings aren’t.”</p><p>“Well, I was born in America cuz my dad, their uncle moved here before I was born.”</p><p>“Makes sense. A lot more sense than Techno at least. He was fucking born there.”</p><p>“Yeah that is strange.”</p><p>Tommy just responded by violently nodding his head.</p><p>“Well, what are you doing here now.”</p><p>Ranboo had wavered a bit which Tommy noticed immediately having noticed the same thing with his brothers when talking about a sore subject.</p><p>“You don’t gotta tell me if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“No, no it’s fine. We are friends,” Ranboo smiled, determination filled his eyes and he mustered up the courage to tell Tommy.</p><p>“My mom… died a couple months back which hit me and my dad hard. But because my dad was in the navy he was stationed all over the place. And then lately he decided I should live a normal high school life and asked my aunt and uncle if I could stay over, and they agreed which I’m really grateful for. Although I’m unsure if things will go back to normal,” Ranboo rambled but had trailed off at the end.</p><p>“Damn, I’m sorry man,” Tommy consoled, “Trust me I know how rough it is going through big changes. Although I’m not really a big feelings person, if anyone messes with you I’ll beat em’ up.”</p><p>“Ha thanks. I’m just glad I could make friends so easily,” Ranboo smiled.</p><p>“Well, your cousin has amazing taste in friends,” Tommy grinned.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far.”</p><p>“AAHhh! Tubbo, Jesus, don’t scare me like that. When did you even get here.”</p><p>“Just now don’t worry. I just remembered Ranboo didn’t know how to get home so I walked over to your place, but saw you guys here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I did kinda take you hostage,” Tommy thought out loud.</p><p>“No, it’s more my fault. I’ve got no backbone.”</p><p>“Alright, I hope Tommy didn’t bother you too much,” Tubbo asked playfully.</p><p>“Honestly it was too bad,” Ranboo smiled, which Tommy returned back.</p><p>On the horizon however, an overwhelming aura was closing in on them. Fury emanated from him. With one scream the bones of the youngest Pandel shook from within.</p><p>“TOMMY!!!”</p><p>“oH shit it’s Techno. Let’s continue this conversation at Tubbo’s house.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS EASILY, THOMAS.”</p><p>And with Techno hot on their tail, the trio make a dash for their lives to Tubbo’s house, laughing all the way. All three of them knowing that this was a start of a wondrous trio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 7 - The Heart</p><p>After an exhausting day at work, Phil had really only wanted to head home and pass out. Providing for his three younger siblings wasn’t where he thought he’d be when he was older, but it was the fate that the higher ups had decided for him.</p><p>This type of life had ups and downs, but family was family and he’d do anything for them. Phil knew that they thought the same. But hearing whispers about how Phil could have had such a promising future, but had to waste it on his brothers pissed him off endlessly.</p><p>He could handle people coming after him, but if anyone dared to touch his siblings, it was over for them. He had garnered the reputation of the stalwart wall that protected his family from anything while still maintaining the wit and charm of any eldest brother.</p><p>The situation that he was in definitely aged him a bit, but he didn’t mind. He had a duty to uphold. He was actually compared to his father by any who knew both of them. They’re resemblance was uncanny.</p><p>One thing that had stuck in Phil’s mind for years was something that his father had told him.</p><p>“You’d be a great father.”</p><p>He shook the thought out of his head so that he wouldn’t tear up a little.</p><p>Ok eyes on the road. I really gotta get home before I pass out.</p><p>Unfortunately for Phil, even the most stalwart walls could still have cracks.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Phil’s head hurt. Not only his head, but his entire body ached. It was almost as if he had been crushed by a boulder. </p><p>Oh Jesus what the fuck is this feeling</p><p>A knock came from the bedroom door, but Phil hardly sat up before just deciding to call out to say the door was open. His voice however sounded like he had been eating sandpaper.</p><p>Wilbur popped his head into the room and bore witness to Phil legitimately looking like death. More like an angel of death. </p><p>“Jesus Phil you look awful.”</p><p>“I’ve noticed,” Phil responded blankly.</p><p>“This is like the first time I’ve ever seen you sick. I thought you were immune to any sickness. Y’know kinda like how parents never seem to get sick,” Wilbur joked.</p><p>Phil only groaned in response. </p><p>“Luckily for you, Phil it’s the weekend so we can take care of you,” Wilbur smiled.</p><p>Oh God this is gonna be a trainwreck, Phil thought however he was not in the right headspace to argue. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll let you rest and make sure that Tommy doesn’t set anything on fire.”</p><p>Wilbur walked out the door and suddenly remembered, “Oh, yeah I’ll call in to your work to say you're sick. Don’t worry about anything and get well soon.”</p><p>Phil couldn’t help but smile. What did I do to deserve them? Pushing back the more worrying thoughts of them trying to cook food (Techno was the only one anywhere remotely competent at cooking, but that won’t stop Wilbur and Tommy from helping/making things worse). </p><p>Hearing worrying amounts of commotion from outside, Phil was tempted to go out to check on them, but his body took over and waves of tiredness took him over and he fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Hey, Phil wake up.”</p><p>… </p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Phil’s eyes blinked open. He raised his head up and covered eyes as the beams of light shined on his face, temporarily blinding him. Damn window. Why’s my bed so close anyway?</p><p>Phil looked around his room to see who called him, and sat at the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Oh, hey dad,” Phil groaned, still rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Morning, Phil-mate,” Phil’s father smiled, “You didn’t forget what today was right.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know. We’re moving to America.”</p><p>“How are you feeling about it.”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s really exciting, but I’ll definitely miss this place.”</p><p>“Me too, Phil-mate but hey maybe it’ll be a nice change of pace for everyone. Your mother’s been getting especially antsy after living here for so long,” his father laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, I can definitely tell. Techno too,” Phil stated.</p><p>“I know that this’ll be a big change for everyone, but both me and you mom got good deals for a job in America, and the doctors said that it’ll be good for Techno.”</p><p>Phil thought back to his younger brother. Ever since he was young he’d been inseparable from his mother and up until now Techno hadn’t talked to anyone outside of the family. Phil definitely worried about him, and as the black sheep of the family Phil hoped that this change would help him.</p><p>“Yeah, I know maybe this change is for the best.”</p><p>“Thank you for understanding,” his father smiled, gently ruffling his hair, “Now would you mind waking up your brothers, your mother and I have to make a few more final preparations.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Phil’s father walked out of the room, and let Phil have some privacy to change. He changed quickly and headed down the hallway to his brothers’ room.</p><p>He headed toward Wilbur first as he was definitely the hardest to wake. He opened the door and noticed that Wilbur was as always sprawled across his bed. He went over to the bed and violently shook him (any other way would be obsolete). </p><p>A groggy Wilbur let out a couple of grunts not so different from how Phil wakes up, but Phil would never admit to it.</p><p>“Oh hey Phil. What’s up.”</p><p>“Did you really forget.”</p><p>“Forget what?”</p><p>“Our plane trip’s today.”</p><p>“Oh shit, really!”</p><p>“Hey, language. Don’t let mum or dad hear ya,” Phil reprimanded while simultaneously laughing at Wilbur’s bewildered look. Wilbur rolled his eyes at Phil and snapped back to the reality of the situation.</p><p>“Man time flies. I thought we’d have more time,” Wilbur sighed.</p><p>Although Wilbur was at first very adverse to the thought of moving anywhere out of his beloved London, a pretty bad asthma attack changed his mind quickly. </p><p>“Well, anyway, I can’t wait to meet new people. I’ll definitely miss Charlie, Rhianna and the gang, but as a musician I’ve got to travel around the world anyway so this I’ll be good practice,” Wilbur rambled.</p><p>Phil greatly appreciated Wilbur’s open mind. Even as an eight year old, his dreams kept on getting bigger. That made him wonder what he would wanna do when he was older, but Phil decided he’d cross that bridge when he got that.</p><p>“Alright, get ready. I’ll meet you downstairs after I wake up Techno and Wilbur.”</p><p>“Okay!” Wilbur smiled which Phil couldn’t help but smile back at.</p><p>Happy that Wilbur was happy, Phil went off to Techno’s room.</p><p>He quietly opened the door and noticed that Techno was already awake and fully dressed sitting at his bed.</p><p>“Hey, Techno.”</p><p>A little startled Techno turned around quickly and calmed down when he saw it was just Phil.</p><p>“Hey Phil,” Techno said, a little forlorned.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Techno,” Phil asked gently.</p><p>“I just feel bad, that you guys have to do all this because of me.”</p><p>“We all care about you Techno,” Phil comforted, “This may be a big change, but we all want the best for you.”</p><p>“God, that was cheesy.”</p><p>Acting hurt, Phil put his arm on his heart, “I’m wounded, Techno. Utterly wounded.</p><p>Techno laughed. “I was kidding. I’m real glad that I’ve got you guys. And maybe I’ll even meet people with the same accents as me”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll definitely fit in with those Americans.”</p><p>Techno having spent all of his time with his American mom. Even being homeschooled by her gave him a shockingly not British accent even living there for seven years. Phil thought it was very strange, but their mother was a genius so Phil had no qualms with how Techno was doing.</p><p>Another figure entered the room which promptly paused their conversation.</p><p>“Mom,” Techno smiled.</p><p>“Hey Techno,” she smiled back, “Phil.”</p><p>“Hey, mum,” Phil smiled back. ( Man there’s a lot of smiling here :) )</p><p>“I hope you boys are doing alright.” she asked, “I’ve gotta talk to Techie about something, but thank you so much for talking to your brother.”</p><p>“Of course, no problem,” Phil assured.</p><p>Phil then headed off to his youngest brother.</p><p>He opened the door, and to his surprise Tommy was already awake.</p><p>“Oh hey Tommy.”</p><p>“Hey Phil!”</p><p>“What are you doing up.”<br/>“We’re moving to America,” Tommy shuddered, “I’m just sad that all of my British girlfriends are going to have to be long distance soon.”</p><p>“Tommy, you're a literal infant. Shut up”</p><p>“HEY, I’M A LARGE MAN,” Tommy screeched.</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“But still, American will never be as good as this place. AND I DON’T WANNA GO,” Tommy cried.</p><p>“We’ve gone over this Tommy. The doctors say that Techno will do better over there.”</p><p>“Techno this, Techno that why’d we all gotta move because of him.”</p><p>Phil frowned at Tommy. “I know you can’t really understand now, but Techno’s different and he needs as much help as he can get.”</p><p>“Ok,” Tommy sniffled, “Techno’s lucky I’m such a BIG MAN and never cry.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Hey Phil, will there be girls in America?” Tommy asked.</p><p>Slightly taken aback by the question but still laughed. “Yes, Tommy. Yes there will be.”</p><p>“Wait, where’d you learn all this stuff anyway.”</p><p>“Wilbur showed me.”</p><p>“I should’ve known. Anyways, I want to walk downstairs together.”</p><p>“YEA!”</p><p>After exiting the hallway, Phil smelled a burning smell which confused him greatly.</p><p>The house around him disappeared and suddenly he was jolted awake.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>BEEP  BEEP  BEEP  BEEP  BEEP </p><p>“WILBUR WHY WOULD YOU LET TOMMY USE THE STOVE.”</p><p>“I WAS TOO BUSY MAKING THE BROTH.”</p><p>“WE ALREADY MADE I SOME.”</p><p>“WHAT IF HE WANTED EXTRA.”</p><p>“UHHHHH, HEY GUYS. WHERE’S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER.”</p><p>A fourth figure entered the kitchen groaning. “This is why I don’t let you guys cook.”</p><p>After somehow managing to fix the mess Phil headed to the couch and laid down once again.</p><p>The three youngest Pandel brothers followed him into the living room with an apologetic look on their faces.</p><p>“We’re sorry, Phil. We all wanted to help, but… things didn’t go as planned,” Wilbur explained.</p><p>“I could see that.”</p><p>“Umm to fix this mess, we kinda called in some backup,” Techno said.</p><p>As if planned, a knock at the front door caught their attention. “Speak of the devil.”</p><p>In came the Berry siblings. After Techno called to explain the kitchen disaster to them they came in right away. Phil was slightly embarrassed to have other people take care of him but they insisted nevertheless.</p><p>Tubbo kept Tommy occupied so another kitchen incident would happen, which Tommy reluctantly agreed to.</p><p>Eret and Wilbur kept Phil entertained with their frankly very stupid stories while Techno and Niki cleaned the kitchen and started to cook up another batch of chicken soup.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>By the end of the day, Phil started to feel a whole lot better. Although not really at a hundred percent, he certainly felt infinitely better than that morning. After thanking the Berry sibling infinitely, Phil went back to his room given his brother a quick wave.</p><p>The one thing he couldn’t shake off of his mind was the dream he had. He had that dream before but this time it felt so much realer. Maybe it was the sickness.</p><p>Phil hadn’t been this sick since taking his brothers under his custody, but that dream had come after. The only difference was the ending which got promptly cut off.</p><p>Phil had the dream so much that the ending was ingrained in his head.</p><p>He walks down. </p><p>His entire family was standing in the living room.</p><p>His mother and father smiled at him.</p><p>His brother all looked at him with wonder.</p><p>His father walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Phil-mate.”</p><p>“You’ve been such a great help with dealing with your brothers.</p><p>“You’d be a great father… when your older.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Halo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 8 - The Halo</p><p>“I hate this class with a passion,” Wilbur sighed.</p><p>“Oh c’mon, it’s not that bad,” Bad replied while happily continuing to work on the bread that they were baking (not that Wilbur was doing much of anything.)</p><p>“Why did I take home ec,” Wilbur whined,” Miss Kadie has it out to get me.”</p><p>“It’s not like it’s for no reason. You did set the kitchen on fire last week.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not just that,” Wilbur frowned, “She hated everyone, except for you of course because you’re unhateable.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s a nice thing to say, but yeah I know what you’re talking about. She got really mad at Skeppy the other day and he ranted about it for a while.”</p><p>“Why did you even take this class anyway? You’re like really smart.”</p><p>Bad shrugged. “I dunno. I just like to do this kinda stuff.”</p><p>Bad went back to kneading the dough while Wilbur slipped into thought. Even though Bad was his partner for home ec (which was the only time they really saw each other), they really didn’t interact much outside of it. Occasionally he may see Bad hanging out with Techno or Skeppy, but even then he remained a relatively mysterious person.</p><p>“OK! Class listen up,” Miss Kadie shouted, “I think we’ve all mastered the art of baking bread.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s all we’ve been doing for the entire semester,” Wilbur whispered under his breath.”</p><p>“I heard that Mr. Pandel,” Miss Kadie growled, “You and your brother really must be educated in the ways of respect.”</p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes. The fact that she had an odd fixation on bothering Tommy which always rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t really care about the class (and because he was petty) he just kinda messed around.</p><p>“Fuck this class,” Wilbur sighed.</p><p>“Language,” Bad replied immediately as if it was commonplace (which it was because of Wilbur’s strong feelings about the class)</p><p>“Anyway,” Miss Kadie continued, “This next big project will be fifty percent of your grade.”</p><p>Protests spread throughout the class, along with a mix of outrage, but everyone was silenced by her piercing glare she sent back in return.</p><p>“If that’s the end of the interruptions, let’s get back on topic. This project will be worth fifty percent of your grade. So with your partner, you are to take care of a baby.”</p><p>She gestured to several packs of flour behind her, and murmurs spread throughout the classroom with even some mustering feelings of excitement.</p><p>“Doesn’t this seem a bit cliché,” Wilbur frowned.</p><p>“What are you talking about, this is gonna be fun!” Bad smiled brightly. Wilbur had never seen Bad look more excited, but for a split second a look flashed over his face which made Wilbur raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you ok?” Wilbur asked,</p><p>“Huh, of course I am.”</p><p>The bell rang and Bad scurried off before Wilbur could press on. Wilbur considered giving it up but unfortunately for him (and a lot of other people) insatiable curiosity ran in the family.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a rather stressful day of school, Techno decided to just pick up a book he was in the process of reading. God is it good to finally have some quiet time for myself, Techno thought to himself. </p><p>“Hey Techno!”</p><p>“Jesus Christ!” Techno yelped and proceeded to fall out of his chair. “Wilbur, I’m going to kill you,” Techno growled, “What do you want?”</p><p>“What makes you think I want anything,” Wilbur grinned.</p><p>“You have that look in your eyes. You always have that look in your eyes when you want something.”</p><p>“Have I already gotten so predictable,” Wilbur gasped dramatically.</p><p>Techno just rolled his eyes at his brother’s shenanigans, “Just say it before I leave.”</p><p>“You and Bad are friends right.”</p><p>“Yeah, what about it,” Techno responded with growing suspicion in his voice.</p><p>“Bad and I were partnered for a project in home ec and I want to know more about him.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” </p><p>“It’s just awkward. We’ve just been partners for so long and we’ve hardly interacted.”</p><p>Techno just smiled in response.</p><p>“What are you smiling about.”</p><p>“You do not know how good it feels for Mr. Popular to finally be struggling at a social interaction.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>“Whatever, you’re on your own this time. I’m tired of getting dragged into all of your stupid schemes.”</p><p>“You know what. I’ll prove you wrong. By the time this project is over Bad and I am gonna be best friends.”</p><p>“Good luck with that.”</p><p>God what was up with his brothers bothering random people.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day in Wilbur’s home ec class the precious flour child was given to all of the partners. </p><p>“Ok Bad, this is of utmost importance… what should we name our child?”</p><p>“Hmmm, I’m not sure,” Bad pondered, “Do you have any ideas?”</p><p>Wilbur scratched his chin. “Aha, got it. How about Milo!”</p><p>“Wait isn’t that the name of that fish you had.”</p><p>Wilbur thought for a second. “Oh, wait yeah. How’d you remember that.”</p><p>Bad chuckled, “You’ve got a real bad habit of rambling on in the middle of class.”</p><p>“How could you not. This class is insanely boring.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s that bad.”</p><p>“My brain just kinda shuts down in this class.” Wilbur winced at the thought of all of the things he possibly could have said while in that trance. Wilbur looked cautiously at Bad, who didn’t seem to act if anything was wrong.</p><p>“Uhhh Bad have I said anything weird perchance during those rambles.”</p><p>“Not really. But don’t worry after being friends with Skeppy for so long, I’m no stranger to strange stories.”</p><p>“That’s a relief at least,” Wilbur chuckled awkwardly.</p><p>“Well we still don’t have a name for our guy yet.”</p><p>“How about in commemoration of this enlightening conversation. Let’s name him Milo Jr.”</p><p>“Yeah that’s perfect.”</p><p>“But still, I can’t believe you remember small stuff like that.”</p><p>“It’s a habit of mine. Everyone I know can be really high strung. Sometimes you’ve just need someone to sit down and just listen too”</p><p>“You are an actual fucking saint, Bad.”</p><p>“Language, but thank you.” Bad sat down and continued, “Everyone has a lot of problems. Sometimes you’ve just gotta be there for people.”</p><p>“Like I said you are a saint. Your parents must be lucky to have you.” A flash similar to the one he had the other day came over his face, but left just as fast.</p><p>“Are you alright Bad.”</p><p>“Yeah of course I am. So let’s go over the plan on how to take care of our child.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a class worth of chatting and planning on what to do they ended up with a solid plan.  </p><p>Wilbur would take care of the little bitch boy (a nickname Wilbur gave to it which Bad strongly disagreed with) Monday, Thursday, and Friday while Bad took the weekend (to protect it from the chaos of the Pandel apartment) and Tuesday and Wednesday.</p><p>“Uhh where should we meet up to drop little bitch boy.”</p><p>“Language! We are not calling him that,” Bad huffed. </p><p>“I’m just messing with you,” Wilbur laughed.</p><p>“If you can you can drive over to my house Saturday morning.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>They went off on their separate ways and as soon as Wilbur rounded the corner he practically jumped for joy. I’ve made some great progress with Bad only in one day. Looks like I’ve still got it. Fuck you Techno.</p><p>Looking back on it, Bad definitely reminded him of Phil. Both just had a calm aura about them, and both were probably some of the nicest people he knew. </p><p>I don’t know what I was so worried about. Things are going great.</p><p>“What are you so happy about, dickhead.”</p><p>“Bad class?”</p><p>“The worst. Miss Kadie really has it out to get to me.”</p><p>“At least Tubbo and you are partners.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. You still haven’t answered my question, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, well I’m making good progress in creating a beautiful friendship with Bad.”</p><p>“You really make everything you do sound like a scheme. Are you sure you’re not a mass murderer?”</p><p>“Shut up, gremlin.”</p><p>The two brothers proceeded to head to the parking lot and get in their car. Wilbur put his elbows up enjoying the great success of his friendship.</p><p>Everything is going to be alright.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Everything was not going alright.</p><p>Bad sighed and got into his dad’s car dreading the conversation that came ahead. </p><p>“Bad, what is that,” Bad’s father asked, not looking back, but even then Bad could already picture the piercing stare.</p><p>“It’s my project for home ec.”</p><p>“What a useless class. You know you are in a family of the best lawyers in the state. Baking bread and playing housewife is not befitting of that image.”</p><p>Bad frowned. Whenever he even mentioned the class the same conversation always came from his father.</p><p>“Why don’t you spend your time doing something actually productive.”</p><p>Bad continued to sit in silence. Speaking up always ended badly. </p><p>“I thought we already decided that you would drop the useless class, and take something you can actually use.”</p><p>“But you already took me out of the baking club (a club Bad founded nonetheless),” Bad protested.</p><p>Bad could practically hear the disappointment in his voice. “Like I’ve been saying since the beginning. Bad, you have a reputation to uphold and a name to honor. You will drop out of that class, or I will just call in myself.”</p><p>Bad held back the tears that were welling up. Instead he looked back at a time where things weren’t all bad. </p><p>I really do miss you, mom.</p><p>And with that, the rest of the car trip continued with deafening silence.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When Wilbur made it to class the next day what he wasn’t expecting was an empty chair right next to his. </p><p>Bad is never late. <br/>What’s going on. <br/>Did I do something wrong?<br/>I thought things went off with a hitch yesterday.</p><p>Thoughts ricocheted around Wilbur’s head. But Wilbur was confused. Bad was the only one who gave a fuck about the class. </p><p>Maybe he’s just sick. Deciding that was the acceptable answer, Wilbur went through class slightly lonelier than usual.</p><p>The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Wilbur went to his locker to grab his books for his afternoon classes. He opened his locker and noticed that little bitch boy was sitting right on top of his books. A note was also placed on top of the sack.</p><p>He grabbed it and read it.</p><p>Dear Wilbur,</p><p>		I’m sorry for not telling you in person, but I’ve dropped out of home ec. It was fun sitting next to you in class. Take care of Milo Jr. for me. Don’t be a muffinhead and let him near Tommy. Don’t worry about me. I am fine.</p><p>						Your friend,<br/>								Bad :)</p><p>The first thing noticed about the note was that Bad had impeccable handwriting, but the next thing he noticed was that something was very much off. Bad would never drop that class. He was just made for it.</p><p>There’s definitely something wrong here.</p><p>Good thing for him, getting information was definitely one of his strong suits.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Finding Skeppy was easier than he thought it would be. He just asked Techno if he knew where Skeppy was, and Techno somehow managed to get (kidnap) Skeppy from wherever he was.</p><p>“Techno, Techno, Techno, let go. I’m serious, let go! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME.”<br/>The room was pitch black until Wilbur shined a light on Skeppy’s face. “Skeppy, I presume.”</p><p>Skeppy adjusted to the light and squirted his eyes. “Wilbur?”</p><p>“I know what you did.”</p><p>“Look man, I swear I didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“You think, I buy that crap,” Wilbur interrogated.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything1” Skeppy responded desperately.</p><p>“Techno, get the thing.”</p><p>The lights of the classroom flashed on, and Techno stood near the lights with his arms crossed. “As much as I like messing with Skeppy, can you tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“Techno,” Wilbur whined, “you ruined the fun.”</p><p>Techno rolled his eyes. “Just tell us.”</p><p>“I just wanted to ask if Bad’s ok.”</p><p>Skeppy and Techno gave each other a look. “About that. Basically Bad’s dad was being especially dickish yesterday, and now Bad’s at the gym which means he’s very much pissed.”</p><p>“Well, we should talk to him.”</p><p>“That’s not a good idea right now. Messing with Bad when he’s punchy doesn’t really end well.”</p><p>Wilbur was as stubborn as ever pressed on and made a beeline to the gym. “We’ve got to at least try.”</p><p>“I’ll get the first aid kit,” Techno responded.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Wilbur busted into the gym and headed toward his hooded friend. He grabbed his shoulder. “Bad we’ve got-”</p><p>Bad was indeed in a punchy mood. Getting knocked out by Bad was definitely not something he’d ever expected to happen but then again Phil had a scary side too.</p><p>“Oh my goodness. Are you alright, Wilbur,” Bad asked worriedly.</p><p>“I’m alright,” Wilbur responded head still spinning.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I got your note and, I got worried about you” </p><p>“But I told you not to worry.”</p><p>“Well that note can’t stop me because I don’t know how to read.”</p><p>Bad chuckled at the stupid reference. “You muffinhead.”</p><p>“I heard you got into something with your father.”</p><p>Bad winced. “That’s not really something I really wanna talk about.”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just want to help you like you help everyone else. You don’t have to be alone. You and Skeppy are practically attached to the hip, you’ve got Dream and his gang, and you even manage to cheer up my brother.”</p><p>Bad teared up. “Thanks for that Wilbur. It really means a lot.”</p><p>“I understand if you want to be alone, so I’ll just leave.”</p><p>Wilbur started to turn and walk toward the exit, but was stopped by Bad. “You’re right. I really do have to own up to things to my friends.”</p><p>Bad explained his situation, while Wilbur listened attentively. By the time Bad had wrapped up, Bad let the dam break and Wilbur was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Bad. Especially about your mother, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. I’ve just learned to live with it.”</p><p>“What a way to live,” Wilbur responded sarcastically, “Some people just don’t want to be reminded of the past. And after what you’ve told me about you mother you definitely reminded me of her.”</p><p>Bad pulled Wilbur into a hug. “Thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me.” Wilbur accepted it warmly.</p><p>As if on queue, Techno and Skeppy entered and witnessed the scene. Bad looked back at them and without a word just opened his arms wider. “Group hug!” Skeppy yelled, dragging Techno along.</p><p>After pulling apart and the mood was lightened (thanks to Skeppy of course) everyone had calmed down.</p><p>“Wait, this still doesn’t change the fact that I still dropped out.”</p><p>Wilbur glanced at Techno. “Leave that to us,” Wilbur grinned.</p><p>Techno simply nodded, and he and Wilbur left.</p><p>“Is it just you or do they scare you,” Skeppy asked.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next day came and Bad couldn’t sleep all that much in anticipation of what Techno and Wilbur could possibly do.</p><p>The next day came and Bad came in, but surprisingly Wilbur and Techno were already at his locker (Wilbur was leaning against it trying to look cool). </p><p>“What are you guys doing here.”</p><p>“Just take a look at this.” Wilbur handed Bad a piece of paper.<br/>“What is it?”</p><p>“Just your new schedule with home ec on it. With me as your partner of course,” Wilbur grinned.</p><p>“Wha- but how.”</p><p>“Well Techno has some connection to the higher ups and working his magic and got your letter of class resignation, I guess, to disappear.”</p><p>Bad continued to have an astonished look on his face.</p><p>“But that’s not all. Because of my connections to the student council and the club managers, I even got the baking club back into business.”</p><p>“No way. That’s amazing. You guys are amazing, but also terrifying. Remind me to never get on you guys’ bad side.”</p><p>“Can’t wait for the first meeting,” Techno grinned.</p><p>“I know this isn’t a permanent fix, but if anything comes up. We can take care of things.”</p><p>“Just don’t murder anyone,” Bad laughed.</p><p>“No promises,” Wilbur grinned.</p><p>Yeah I’m not getting on Wilbur’s bad side ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 9 - The Zoo</p><p>The annual Berry-Pandel family(ish) trip always brewed up excitement for both families. Both parties saved up the money to go all out on a massive road trip each year to a destination that changed every year. And this year, they decided to head toward the massive zoo just a couple hours away.</p><p>Road trips with the Pandel brothers could only be described in one word. Loud. Wilbur sang along to whatever he decided to play from his phone, Tommy managing to play Smash Bros. on their Switch at max volume without getting car sick. Phil was on the verge of losing his mind at various points of the trip, but Techno fortunately got noise cancelling headphones and napped the whole way there.</p><p>They arrived at their destination, some looking a lot more worse for wear. </p><p>“Remind me to get a pair of those,” Phil whispered to Techno that elicited a smirk from him.</p><p>As the Berry family exited from their car, they walked over to greet their friends.</p><p>“Aye Ranboo, this is your first time coming to one of these things right,” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Yeah, this is awesome. I don’t think I’ve even ever been to a zoo.”</p><p>“No fucking way really,” Tommy asked surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, I moved around a lot as a kid, and there really wasn’t anywhere with a zoo.”</p><p>“Wait I’ve got a brilliant idea. Tubbo come over here for a sec. Ranboo stay there.”</p><p>“Okay?” Ranboo answered with a hint of confusion.</p><p>“How was your trip?” Eret asked Phil.</p><p>“It never gets easier,” Phil groaned, “Now if you excuse me, I’ve got some Advil with my name on it.”</p><p>Eret laughed and patted his back, while heading over to the rest of them.</p><p>“So how’s my lovely sister, and her group of troublesome friends.”</p><p>“We aren’t that bad,” Wilbur started.</p><p>“Yes we are,” Techo interrupted.</p><p>“Good thing you two aren’t evil, or everything would be set up in flames,” Niki laughed.</p><p>“I think we do a pretty good job of that without being evil,” Wilbur joked.</p><p>“So what did you want to talk about?” Tubbo asked.</p><p>“Well, it’s Ranboo’s first time ever at one of these places. We should give him a fun time. Y’know we could be like tour guides or some shit.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea. We’ve never been here before either.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. We’re big men. We can figure something out.”</p><p>“YEAH!”</p><p>“FUCK YEAH.”</p><p>“Alright let’s head back. Ranboo’s been awkwardly standing there for a bit now.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Alright do you have the rules down, guys,” Phil asked.</p><p>“C’mon Phil, we’ve been talking for ages. Can we get on with this,” Tommy complained.</p><p>“I’m not worried about Eret, Niki, Tubbo, or Ranboo, but I am worried about you three.” Phil pointed at Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Phil we will be on our best behavior,”  Wilbur smiled.</p><p>“I trust you least of all. Alright, if things go to shit we pretend to not know each other.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah let’s go,” Tommy said while dragging along Ranboo and Tubbo along with him.</p><p>“Wait! … and they’re gone.”</p><p>“Anyone wanna look at the snakes,” Eret asked.</p><p>“Eh, why not. We’ll deal with them later.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As the trio of Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo walked across the path to a destination unknown to any of them. </p><p>“So where are we heading first,” Ranboo asked.</p><p>“Let’s go to the bees!” Tubbo cheered excitedly.</p><p>“We can see bees anywhere, but you know what we don’t see everyday, LIONS! What do you say Ranboo.”</p><p>“I’m down going anywhere. This is all very exciting to me.”</p><p>“You hear that Tubbo. We’re already off to being the best tour guides ever.”</p><p>“YEAH!”</p><p>“Alright Ranboo hand me the map. It’s time for an adventure.”</p><p>“WOOO! Adventure time.”</p><p>“Alright follow me, lions are this way.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Uhhh, Tommy I don’t think this is the right way,” Tubbo asked.</p><p>The path had emptied into a heavily forested part of the zoo, and the chirps of tropical birds echoed throughout the area. The paths continued to wind until they were completely lost.</p><p>“Why is this damn zoo so fucking big.”</p><p>“Well apparently this is the twenty eighth largest zoo in the world,” Tubbo piped in.</p><p>“Uhh where are we, exactly,” Ranboo asked.</p><p>“Well, we’re somewhere around this place near that area.”</p><p>“Hand me the map,” Tubbo asked. </p><p>After some contemplation, Tubbo made a realization. “Tommy, I think you were holding the map upside down.”</p><p>“What? I would never.”  Tommy snatched back the map. Blank faced, Tommy handed back the map to Tubbo. </p><p>“The map was stupid anyway,” Tommy pouted.</p><p>Ranboo stifled a laugh at the sight which elicited glares from Tommy.</p><p>“What are you laughing at bitch,” Tommy growled.</p><p>Raising his hand in defense, Ranboo responded with a simple “nothing.”</p><p>“Don’t worry guys. I think I’ve figured it out.”</p><p>“Alright, Tubbo lead the way.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go,” Tommy grumbled.</p><p>“Cheer up Tommy. This just means our adventure can keep going on even longer,” Tubbo smiled.</p><p>“Yeah I guess,” Tommy responded not wanting to show the grin he was hiding.</p><p>“Y’know you kinda remind me of Techno,” Ranboo commented.</p><p>“What the fuck did you say?”</p><p>“I just kinda noticed that sometimes you do things that remind me of him.”</p><p>“I DO NOT!” Tommy practically screamed.</p><p>“Actually, I do kinda see it.”</p><p>“Not you too Tubbo.”</p><p>“If you think about it, the only difference between you guys is that you run toward people while Techno actively avoids them.”</p><p>Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but to Tommy’s dismay couldn’t formulate a response. </p><p>“Well Techno’s a bitch, while I am a big man that picks up all the ladies.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Tubbo teased.</p><p>“All of you just shut up. Let’s just get going.”</p><p>“Alright, gang this way.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After walking for a bit, Ranboo asked to use the bathroom, and Tommy and Tubbo were left alone together.</p><p>“Do I really remind you of Techno?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Well, there are definitely a lot of similarities, but that’s just bound to happen because of your upbringing.”</p><p>“That is true I guess. But I really do wanna be my own person.”<br/>“Well of course you’re your own person. I would know. You are my best friend after all.”</p><p>“That was really corny, but thank you.”</p><p>“Every younger sibling gets compared to their older brothers all the time.”</p><p>“Amen.” </p><p>“During my first year all of my teachers compared me to Niki and Eret, but I never really thought of that as a bad thing.”</p><p>“That is true, but Niki and Eret aren’t Techno and Wilbur.”</p><p>“Haha, that is true, but you do share a lot of good qualities from them.”</p><p>“Like what?” Tommy asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>“Ummmm. Well even though you always pretend that you hate everything, you definitely care like Techno, but you’re also charming and extroverted like Wilbur.”</p><p>“I would’ve usually smacked you for ever comparing me to them, but I guess you have a point.”</p><p>“Well, don’t take what I said to heart. No matter how many times people compare you to other people; you definitely are you.” Tommy smiled at his friend.</p><p>“Y’know Tubbo, you are really wise.”</p><p>“Wooooooo! Wisdom.”</p><p>“Why don’t we have more of these deep talks.”</p><p>Tubbo pondered for a second. “It’s probably because we don’t really like getting serious with each other. We really aren’t that type of friends. You tend to punch most of our problems in the face.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“AGHHHH! All this shit is way too confusing.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if you do need any help don’t hesitate asking me,” Tubbo smiled. This time, Tommy couldn’t help but smile back.</p><p>“Well, Tubbo, Ranboo’s finally coming out of the bathroom. Let’s go.” Reaching a hand out, Tubbo gladly accepted and both made their way toward Ranboo.”</p><p>“Aye, Ranboo, what took you so long.”</p><p>“Look there was this small child who was taking up a stall, ok.”</p><p>“Bwahahaha.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Sorry if you had to wait for long.” Looking toward the sun the trio noticed that light was starting to diminish. “It’s getting dark. I really am sorry.”</p><p>“It’s ok man. It’s about the journey not the destination,” Tommy said with determination.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Ranboo, if we hurry we just might make it.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After running for a couple of minutes, they covered a good amount of ground and were nearing the exhibit. It was if nothing could stop them. Unfortunately for them something stopped them.</p><p>“What the fuck is that thing,” Tommy said pointing to a large figure that suddenly came into view after rounding the corner.</p><p>“I think it’s a peacock,” Tubbo piped in.</p><p>“Well, what the fuck is it doing on the path.”</p><p>Taking out a hand guide, Ranboo flipped through it and found the page. “Aha, I knew I saw him before. Apparently, this guy is the zoo’s mascot, Penny the Peacock. He usually wanders around the park at leisure, but he’s also very friendly.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t care how famous this bitch is. He’s blocking our path.” Ready to take on the bird, Tommy inched closer to the bird, while Ranboo and Tubbo’s protests fell on deaf ears.</p><p>As Tommy got closer, the peacock’s hind feather’s flared as Tommy grew increasingly more worried (although not showing on his face). Suddenly, Penny jumped on Tommy knocking him onto the ground, which made the other two flinch a bit.</p><p>“AAAAAAAA, GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!”</p><p>Managing to pry the bird off him. Tommy made a run for it which led to Tubbo and Ranboo chasing right after him. </p><p>The commotion had drawn the attention of a sizable crowd where many of the tourists had brought out their phones to capture the event on film. Tommy, however, was not having an enjoyable time being chased by a fancy chicken.</p><p>Penny the Peacock was somehow able to keep up with Tommy who was an all star athlete. After running for a while, they managed to reach the entrance of the zoo where the rest of their families were conveniently located.</p><p>“Oh hey Tommy, we were just about to call you. What’s up-”</p><p>Wilbur was interrupted by a scream as a face off was just about to begin. Tommy had braked, and was ready to face off against his foe.</p><p>“Aye bitch, I’ve fought bullies ten times as tough as you.”</p><p>“Umm, Tommy are you sure about this,” Phil warned.</p><p>“Of course I am.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t stop this. I might as well just sit back and watch.”</p><p>To say the fight was even would be a complete lie. Penny the Peacock utterly wiped the floor with Tommy, but Tommy had a myriad of excuses that he had piled up to defend himself. But the fight was indeed hilarious. Fortunately for Tommy, a zookeeper had broken up the fight, once the dust cleared Tommy lay on the ground with a bruised pride and a scratched face.</p><p>Tommy and Ranboo had walked up to Tommy to make sure he was alright.</p><p>“Don’t say a word.”</p><p>“We just wanted to see if you were alright.”</p><p>“I am most certainly not alright. I got my ass beat by an overgrown chicken.”</p><p>“You gave a valiant effort at least,” Ranboo offered.</p><p>“This day was a shitshow,” Tommy grumbled, “We didn’t even get to see the lions.”</p><p>“Are you ok, mate.”</p><p>“No, Phil, I just got utterly humiliated by the stupid bird, and I didn’t even get to show Ranboo around anywhere.”</p><p>“Well, it’s like you said, Tommy, it’s not about the journey not the destination, and that sure was one hell of a journey.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>“I had a lot of fun just hanging out with you guys. I’ve never really got to go out all that much and today was definitely a fun day even though everything didn’t go necessarily to plan,” Ranboo smiled.</p><p>Feeling a little better, Tommy sat up and brushed himself off. “You guys are right. I really am the best.”</p><p>“Also, if it makes you feel better, the zoo gave us a free pass to come again another time on the grounds we don’t sue,” Phil interrupted.</p><p>“Oh hell no. I never wanna see that bastard ever again.”</p><p>“Well, the zoo is closing soon. I think we have time to check out one more exhibit nearby,” Phil said.</p><p>Tubbo looked at the map, and an idea flashed through his head. “I don’t think we have time for the lions, but the giraffes are nearby, and they’re really cool.”</p><p>“Sure, we can check em’ out.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They made it there in no time flat and were able to check it out with just enough light to show the majesty of the creatures.</p><p>“For a plant eater, giraffes sure are awesome. What do you think, Ranboo?” Tommy asked.</p><p>Enamored Ranboo was much too distracted to respond. Ranboo’s green eyes seemingly glittered with a childlike wonder. </p><p>“I guess he really likes these guys,” Tubbo observed.</p><p>“We should probably go soon. Everyone else is waiting for us.”</p><p>“We can give him a few minutes more, Phil.”</p><p>“You probably are right,” Phil affirmed, “Also, Tommy, I’m very proud of you for making Ranboo feel welcome.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I. It’s the duty of a friend.” Phil smiled and patted his back. No words were said, but the message was heard. I’m proud to be your brother.</p><p>Unbeknownst to either of them, Wilbur had posted the video of Tommy getting attacked by Penny the Peacock on YouTube. Techno and Wilbur laughed about how much the video was blowing up. Both knew if Tommy found out that he would be furious, but they decided that it was a problem for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Dream Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they appear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 10 - The Dream Team</p><p>The library was a location seldom used by anyone at their high school which made it the perfect location for two of the most popular kids in school to hang out without anyone noticing. Those two so happen to be Techno and Dream, both famous for their seemingly unmatched intellect, and skill in Minecraft. After having a semi-rivalry they managed to become really good friends.</p><p>Now the two of them sat in the windowsill in the far back corner of the library, an oasis away from attention. Although Dream gladly accepted any attention he could, Techno was the complete opposite, which Dream respected. This time was different as it was Techno who asked him to sit over here.</p><p>Breaking the silence, Dream asked, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“What do you mean,” Techno responded with the same monotone voice.</p><p>“I mean you did something, right. You never willingly want to sit with me,” Dream teased.</p><p>“Shut up,” Techno rolled his eyes. “If you really want to know, Tommy’s mad at me.”</p><p>“That’s it.”</p><p>“No, like he’s really mad at me.”</p><p>“Well if you want, I could try talking to him.”</p><p>“That would end up even worse for me. He somehow hates you so much more than he hates Wilbur and I.”</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Dream brushed off.</p><p>“The last time you were over at our house, he literally said that you were the last person he’d ever want to be alone with him.”</p><p>“I guess my reputation precedes me,” Dream chuckled awkwardly. “Well anyway, you still haven’t told me what happened.”</p><p>“Fine,” Techno relented, “So you know that video of Tommy getting beaten up by that peacock.”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean everyone at this school has seen it at least a hundred times by now.”</p><p>“Yeah, so Tommy found out that Wilbut and me were the ones who uploaded the video and now we’re hiding out from him.”</p><p>“I see then why did you ask me to be here.”</p><p>“It’s a safety precaution. He might hate you enough for me to be shielded by his fury.”</p><p>Dream rolled his eyes. “Well, I just think that maybe Mr. Lone Wolf doesn’t like being all the lonely afterwards.”</p><p>“Stop acting like you're my only friend.”</p><p>“Being graced by the presence of the second most popular kid at school is definitely a blessing if you ask me.”</p><p>This time it was Techno’s turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t start getting a big head. I already get enough of that from Wilbur.”</p><p>“Aha! I told you he’d be here,” an approaching voice announced.</p><p>“What a brilliant job you did there.”</p><p>“Sapnap? George?” Dream questioned.</p><p>“The one and only,” Sapnap grinned.</p><p>“And I’m here too,” a chipper voice appeared from behind.</p><p>“Oh hey Bad. How’d you guys find us? No one comes here.”</p><p>“I just sometimes see you hanging out with Techno when I’m studying,” Bad observed, “and then these two wouldn’t stop bothering me about where you were.”</p><p>“It was a good two and a half years, Techno, but our cover has been blown.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that good,” Techno replied sarcastically.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Dream rolled his eyes (rolling eyes is basically how Techno and Dream reply to each other 90% of the time).</p><p>“So this is where you go when you say you do your nerd stuff.”</p><p>“Even I need a break from you two idiots sometimes.”</p><p>While the trio chatted among themselves (quite loudly), Bad and Techno were left sitting at the windowsill together.</p><p>“Well, this is interesting,” Techno whispered.</p><p>“You get used to it,” Bad whispered back.</p><p>Bad was really the only one out of Dream’s friends who Techno actually hung out with. He had some classes with George who was a senior, and only knew Sapnap from stories he got from either Bad or Techno. They seemed fine enough, but a little too outgoing for his taste.</p><p>“Hey Techno.” The voice snapped him back to reality, and Techno turned to see who the voice came from.</p><p>“Yeah?” Techno replied, gathering that it must have been Sapnap.</p><p>“Don’t you kinda think it’s weird that we’ve been friends with Dream for so long, but we’ve hardly met.”</p><p>“I guess,” Techno responded unsure of where the conversation was going.</p><p>“Maybe the five of us could hang out one day. We know plenty about Wilbur and Tommy, but Techno is the mysterious one.”</p><p>“What,” Techno responded blank faced.</p><p>“How does 5 on Saturday sound.”<br/>“Ok?”</p><p>“Are you sure about Sapnap,” George interrupted,” don’t you think we’re just dragging him into this.”</p><p>“Georgie, everything will turn out fine.” Facing back to Techno. “Ignore him, he may seem like a stick in the mud, but once things get going George is a complete party animal.”</p><p>“I can still hear you, you know,” George huffed.</p><p>“Well what do you say.”</p><p>“Alright,” Techno responded, continuing to remain confused.</p><p>“Alright see you then,” Sapnap smiled.</p><p>The trio then walked out leaving Techno and Bad still alone at the windowsill. </p><p>“What just happened,” Techno asked Bad.</p><p>“They just kinda do that sometimes. At least I’ll be there,” Bad smiled.</p><p>“I guess that is some sort of a silver lining.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Techno. Things will go great.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The following days did not go great for Techno. It all started when Tommy “accidentally” kicked a soccer ball into his face breaking his glasses. Tommy got grounded, but Techno was pissed. Ever resourceful, Techno just taped his glasses together which raised questions from people. The next day, Techno managed to trip, and spill coffee all over his French teacher’s desk which did not produce a good look (especially since his French teacher never really liked him since the beginning).</p><p>Friday came around, and compared to the following days it was seemingly a respite from the terrible days that he had done.</p><p>“Hey, Techno.”</p><p>“Hello, Wilbur.”</p><p>Instead of leaving as Techno had hoped, Wilbur remained and continued to stare. Techno sighed, relenting, “What do you want, Wilbur.”</p><p>Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on. The Dream Team and the Technoblade are hanging out. It’s the talk of the school.”</p><p>“Is it really that big of a deal.”</p><p>“Of course it is. The only other group that’s as famous as us is the Dream Team.”</p><p>“I don’t really hear about them all that much,” Techno pondered.</p><p>“Well, that’s just because you live under a rock and hate people.” Techno uncharacteristically had no response to that which caused him to frown.</p><p>“It’s not like I even want to go either.”</p><p>“It has to be at least better than whatever you do on the weekend. Dream and Bad are crazy smart too, but actually have a social life. No offense man, but you need to go out more.”</p><p>“Fine,” Techno grumbled. At least Bad will be there.</p><p>As on cue, Techno’s phone started ringing. Picking it up, and holding up to his ear while trying to ignore Wilbur staring right at him.”</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, Techno, it’s Bad.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s up.”</p><p>“I came down with a cold yesterday so I don’t think I can come tomorrow,” Bad said with a tinge of rasp.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about that,” Techno frowned in realization, but still managed to squeeze out the concern.</p><p>“I already told everyone else, so don’t worry about it. And don’t forget to have fun without me,” Bad smiled</p><p>Techno ended the call sighing at his luck. Great.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They were supposed to meet up at five at the mall, which was the only relatively interesting place within the confines of the town, which also meant it was a place where a massive amount of teenagers hung out. Techno hated the place. There were too many people.</p><p>“Aye, Techno actually showed,” a cheerful voice came in. Techno recognizing it as Sapnap started walking toward said voice.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Wow, you have such a way with words Techno,” Dream joked. Techno simply rolled his eyes in response. </p><p>There also seemed to be a lack of a certain third member of the trio. Dream and Sapnap sighed as if this was a regular occurrence (it was).</p><p>“If you’re wondering where George is, he’s probably asleep,” Sapnap groaned.</p><p>“Don’t know how George manages to still get good grades when he’s always late to school everyday.”</p><p>“Hey! Is this what you guys talk about when I’m gone.”</p><p>The faced paced footsteps and angry huffing made it clear who it was.</p><p>“George!” Sapnap called out.</p><p>“Guess we finally found him,” Dream laughed</p><p>“Huh?” Techno asked confused.<br/>“It’s just an inside joke between us,” Dream responded.</p><p>“Well now that we’re all here, minus Bad who is unfortunately sick, let's start this shit,” Sapnap cheered. “Follow me.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Techno had only one thought on his mind after hanging out with the trio. All of them were psychopaths. Techno only had glimpses of insanity from Dream when playing Minecraft, but even the usually collected George was screaming wildly, but Techno was used to psychopaths so maybe this wasn’t that new to him.</p><p>“What’s up, Techno,” Dream asked, noticing that Techno’s expression had changed.</p><p>“Just thinking about how I don’t know any normal people.”</p><p>“Yeah like you’re the most normal person out there. I know about you and your brother’s shenanigans.”</p><p>“Well, those are different.”</p><p>“Of course,” Dream replied sarcastically, “Anyways, we probably shouldn’t let Sapnap and George be alone.”</p><p>As soon as Dream turned to face them, Sapnap and George came bolting past them. </p><p>“RUN!”</p><p>“YEAH! THIS IS VERY NOT GOOD.”</p><p>Deciding that they should probably ask questions later, Techno and Dream followed.</p><p>They dodged past crowds of people as the crowds had started to go toward where Sapnap and George had been running from. </p><p>Sapnap ran as if he knew exactly where they were heading. He entered a stairwell near a corner of the mall where people seldom entered. They dashed into a stairwell and started to ascend.</p><p>When they finally reached the top Techno realized that they were standing on the roof of the mall. </p><p>“Woah.”</p><p>“The view is nice isn’t it,” Sapnap commented standing next to Techno.</p><p>George was still catching his breath. With Dream laughing at him. </p><p>“How are you guys so fast? I thought all you do is study and play Minecraft,” George said exasperated.</p><p>“What are you talking about about? You've seen me workout with Sapnap before.”</p><p>George then turned to look at Techno, “What’s your excuse.”</p><p>“I have a lot of brothers,” Techno shrugged.</p><p>“Why can’t you just be regular smart people,” George huffed.</p><p>“Anyways, that’s not the real problem we have,” Dream stated, eying Sapnap and George.</p><p>“We may or may not have set fire to the potted plant outside of the Target.”</p><p>“Your dad is the head of the fire department. How the fuck does this keep happening.”</p><p>“What can I say? Fire is hot, but my dad’s probably gonna kill me.”</p><p>“This happens often, huh,” Techno noticed.</p><p>“I guess you could say that.”</p><p>“Despite being an utter delinquent, Snapmaps over here is probably as smart as George,” Dream chimed in.</p><p>“I would go that far,” George pouted, “But it is true.”</p><p>“Nah, I don’t really give a fuck about that kinda stuff. I’ve seen the shit Bad goes through, and I rather not have those expectations.” They all hummed in agreement. Being “smart” was a double edged sword.</p><p>The sun began to set, and the four of them watched in a peaceful silence. It made them all feel at ease as the warm pink and orange hues washed over them. Today wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be Techno thought.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>As they all sneakily, headed down the stairs making sure to not attract attention from the crowds. They managed to make a sneaky escape, and made it to the exit of the mall.</p><p>“Man, that sure was a fun day,” Sapnap grinned.</p><p>“Easy for you to say. We spent half the time running,” George frowned.</p><p>“How about you Techno? Hopefully those two weren’t too much of a headache,” Dream asked.</p><p>“He loved hanging out with us because we're so awesome,” Sapnap announced proudly, putting a hand on Techno’s shoulder.</p><p>“I guess it was a nice change of pace.”</p><p>“See. He loves us!”</p><p>They all chatted for a bit laughing at the shenanigans that occurred that evening.</p><p>“Welp. My ride’s here,” Sapnap noticed, “See you around, and wish me luck with my dad.”</p><p>“I see Wilbur too,” Techno mentioned, “Thanks for inviting me.”</p><p>“Anytime. I drove here anyway so I’m just waiting for George’s ride. Arriving late runs in the family,” Dream joked.</p><p>“Shut up,” George frowned, punching Dream’s shoulder. “But yeah nice hanging out with you.”</p><p>Techno waved goodbye and headed to his car.</p><p>“SOooooooo, how was it,” Wilbur asked immediately.</p><p>“It went well.”</p><p>“Really, because I can see the fire brigade out there.”</p><p>“Not like you haven’t had your fair share of issues with fire,” Techno smirked.</p><p>“Touche, but we definitely got to talk about it later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 11 - The Art</p><p>Monopoly was a game rooted in brutality and bloodlust. Only the strong can survive and those dealt a bad card will surely suffer the consequences. Well that’s what Wilbur, who had learned copious amounts of shady tactics from a friend of his, and Techno who was just perpetually competitive. Phil just enjoyed going along for the ride and watching how fast Tommy would bankrupt. It was always a fun time.</p><p>This game however was once again dominated by Wilbur and Techno, while Tommy was sulking in the corner after losing in five turns (which was a new record for him). Phil was only barely managing to hold on, with Wibur and Techno trying to pull Phil over into an alliance to turn the tables. Phil politely refused their offers to make sure no one accuses him of picking favorites.</p><p>Nights like these were always his favorites. The amount of entertainment they could manage from one game pleased Phil very much. Tommy was still sulking but was also listening to the heated arguments over Monopoly.</p><p>“Wanna bet on who’s gonna win,” Phil whispered to Tommy.</p><p>“Bet.”</p><p>“Twenty dollars, Wilbur wins this one.”</p><p>“Twenty dollars, Techno takes it,” Tommy snapped back.</p><p>While the two were whispering, tuning out the arguments over whose property was which. Phil laughed at the absurdity, but also had to admit that they were notoriously messy when playing the game.</p><p>“Fuck off Techno, I’m winning this,” Wilbur growled.</p><p>“In your dreams,” Techno snapped back.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got the power of GOD and ANIME on my side.”</p><p>“Yeah, well I’ve got Sun Tzu’s Art of War on my side.”</p><p>“God, you’re such a nerd,” Wilbur jabbed</p><p>Techno simply glared in response. Wilbur returned the gesture. Out of nowhere a knock on their apartament cut the rising tension, but not for long as the two immediately went back to staring at each other down.</p><p>“I guess I’ll get it,'' Phil shrugged.</p><p>Phil walked over to their doorway and opened it up frowning to see who it is.</p><p>“Oh it’s you,” Phil sighed.</p><p>“Right back at ya, old man,” Fundy responded giving a playful grin.</p><p>“What do you want, mate.”</p><p>“I’m just looking for Wilbur. He promised that he would help out setting up my mother’s art show at the community center.”</p><p>“Well, now’s not really a good time for that.”</p><p>“What’s up,” Fundy asked.</p><p>“Wilbur and Techno are playing Monopoly, and I doubt that they’re going to stop anytime soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s best not to mess with that. Well if that’s the case then I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“I could give you a hand,” Phil offered. Their rivalry was just playful anyway. They didn’t hold any real resentment toward each other except for the fishing trip incident that both had decided to never speak of again.</p><p>But besides that, Phil adored Fundy’s mother's work. She was the black sheep of the Berry family with her eccentric nature and overall quite hippie behavior. While her older sister (Eret, Niki, and Tubbo’s mom) became a diplomat and her younger brother (Ranboo’s dad) applied to the navy she simply stayed in their not-so-quiet quiet town to become an artist. The eccentricity definitely rubbed off on Fundy.</p><p>But in a similar vein to her older sister, she became extremely successful and became incredibly lucrative. While she wasn’t as rich as Mr. Beast’s family, whose source of income is still not disclosed, lived relatively well off and fit the cliche of the crazy, rich old lady although she wasn’t even that old.</p><p>“Well, thanks a lot then. We should probably get there soon. You know how my mother hates people being late.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll meet you down there. I’ve just gotta give the others a heads up.”</p><p>Fundy nodded in acknowledgement and headed down the hall and turned the corner.</p><p>“Alright guys, I’ve got to head out to help Fundy with something. Please don’t get into too much of a mess around here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I hardly doubt that those two are listening,” Tommy sighed.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Phil inhaled deeply” Tommy you’re in charge.” Tommy’s eyes lit up and a grin immediately grew on his face.</p><p>“Leave it to me big man,” Tommy smiled.</p><p>Yeah, let’s hope that the apartament is still around by the time I get back.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The community center looked the best it had ever looked, which makes sense when you have a renowned artist doing a presentation there. When Phil and Fundy made it over, Niki and another familiar figure stood next to her. </p><p>“Niki,” Phil greeted, giving her a hug. “How’ve you been.”</p><p>“I’ve been doing great. Wilbur and I are working on a song together, and it’s going really well.”</p><p>“Good to hear,” Phil smiled. Phil looked over to the other guy trying to remember if they had met before. Putting the two and two together, Niki introduced him to Phil. </p><p>“I totally forgot that you guys haven’t met yet, sorry. Well Phil this is Jack Manifold. He’s a friend of Tommy and Tubbo.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember now. You were at Tommy’s birthday party last year. I completely forgot,” Phil apologized.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Jack smiled as if this type of thing happened a lot.</p><p>“Man, you really are getting old,” Fundy piped in.</p><p>“Shut up, furry,” Phil retorted.</p><p>“I’m not a fucking furry!”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Phil teased.</p><p>“Does this type of thing happen a lot between them,” Jack asked Niki.</p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t have to worry about them. They’re practically family.”</p><p>They paused for a few moments to watch the argument between Phil and Fundy, and left in order to actually do the things that they were supposed to do. </p><p>“They’re gonna be at it for a while. We should probably go.”</p><p>Jack nodded in agreement and left to where the art exhibition was going to take place.</p><p>Noticing the lack of Jack or Niki, they decided to follow them into the exhibition hall.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The exhibition hall looked amazing considering a couple hours ago it was the room where a dozen or so middle aged women did zoomba. Phil was impressed and wondered what there actually was to do left.</p><p>“It took you long enough,” Niki said, walking toward them.</p><p>“We weren’t arguing for that long,” Fundy asked,” Right.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing, Jack and I get things done fast because your mother is about to check the place out.”</p><p>“FUNDY!” a booming voice exclaimed from across the hall.</p><p>“Mama!” an equally enthusiastic Fundy replied.</p><p>“How’s my little baby doin?”</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“Auntie!”</p><p>“Niki, is that you. I could barely recognize you with that gorgeous new hair color you have.”</p><p>“Aww. Well I’m glad you like it,” Niki smiled.</p><p>“Now, if it isn’t my favorite Pandel brother.”</p><p>“Hello, Ms. Berry.”</p><p>“How are your brother’s doing. Not causing too much trouble I hope.”</p><p>“Well, you know how they are. They certainly make life interesting. Speaking on that, I should probably check on how they’re doing.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tommy’s phone rang, and he knew immediately that it was Phil. He couldn’t tell him what happened, but he definitely did need to know. Maybe being in charge is a lot harder than he thought. </p><p>Bah who was he kidding. He was awesome and massive. He could make do of this situation. Reluctantly he picked up the phone (he may have given himself a confidence boost, but that didn’t make Phil any less scary).</p><p>“Phiiiiiiiiil. My brother. How you doing, big man. Everything is going so well back at home and you don’t need to worry at all.” Immediately after Tommy said that a large crash was heard.</p><p>Phil just sighed, “Just make sure that you guys are still alive by the time I’m home. There are also leftovers in the fridge. Love you. Bye.” </p><p>“Phil? Phil? Well, shit.” At least I won the bet Tommy thought.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Phi walked back to the group after coming from a very worrying call. They’re all old enough to be mature. Right? Pushing the thought back to the back of his mind he kept moving forward.</p><p>“So how are they,” Fundy asked.</p><p>“They’ve definitely destroyed the house. Putting Tommy in charge probably wasn’t the smartest idea.”</p><p>“Why on Earth would you do that,” Niki questioned.</p><p>“They were playing, Monopoly,” Fundy shuttered. “I joined in on a game one time and still have flashbacks.”</p><p>“Are they really that bad?” Jack asked innocently.</p><p>“Yes,” the three of them said at the same time.</p><p>“Well, if you need a new apartment. I could always lend you some more money,” Fundy’s mom joined in overhearing the conversation.</p><p>“No, no that’s perfectly fine. I’m still trying to pay you back for the first time,” Phil said slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“I’ve said this hundreds of times over, Phil. But you don’t have to pay me back at all. I owe a lot to your parents. Hell, I should pay you guys for keeping Fundy in check all the time.”</p><p>“Hey, I am not a baby,” Fundy pouted.</p><p>Unfortunately for Fundy everyone else just laughed at the remark.</p><p>“Why are you laughing, Jack. I thought we were friends,” Fundy cried out.</p><p>“I can definitely see the Wilbur influence rubbing off,” Niki commented.</p><p>“You know if I knew I was going to get bullied like this I would’ve joined the Monopoly game.” After pondering it for a minute, Fundy retracted that statement.</p><p>“It’s okay, Fundy. We still love you,” Phil smiled.</p><p>“I HAVEN’T DONE ANYTHING WRONG.” More laughs were heard as things started to calm down.</p><p>“Well, since Jack and I have done most of the work. Would you and Fundy mind if you got us some bubble tea.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“So how do you guys know, Jack?” Phil asked, breaking the silence of the car trip. </p><p>“Well, Jack is in my coding club. He's super smart too.”</p><p>“That’s good. Tommy needs more good influences.”</p><p>“Don’t be fooled by his shy behavior. He can and will go off.”</p><p>Thinking back to his brothers, he definitely got that vibe from one of them in particular.</p><p>“Well, I’m just glad Tommy has friends in the first place.”</p><p>“What are you talking about. The Pandel brothers are like the most popular kids at school. Are you sure your age isn’t getting to you.”</p><p>“24 is old,” Phil rolled his eyes, “Plus my brothers try extremely hard to not get me involved in matters relating to their school at all.”</p><p>“How about you, Phil. How are you holding up?”</p><p>“You know it’s the same old same old. You?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine. Our supervisor for the coding club got fired though which is a bummer for selling we.. Nevermind,” Fundy cut off quickly</p><p>“I’m just going to ignore the first part of that, but I could help depending on which days the meetings are.”</p><p>“Phil, as much as I would absolutely love that, having the elusive fourth Pandel brother at our school would cause a riot plus I don’t want to be murdered by Wilbur.”</p><p>The silence returned, but this time, Fundy turned the radio up and they vibed into the sunset.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Guys, you made it,” Niki greeted at the door, “The show is about to start.”</p><p>Suddenly, a bombing voice over the loudspeaker reverberated. “WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO EVA BERRY’S ART EXHIBITION.”</p><p>A barrage of lights painted the stage, and a large projection of her face was shown onto a seemingly plain wall which contrasted with the extravagance of the sculptures and paintings that lined the wall of the room.</p><p>Fundy pulled on Phil’s coat excitedly with a sparkle in his eye, “Phil, Phil, Phil!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I did all that,” Fundy smiled.</p><p>“Woah. It looks brilliant.” Fundy glowed at the compliment. “You and your mother both had an eye for flashy things.”</p><p>After a show stopping performance of various opera songs. Eva finally ended on a magnificent aria. (She wasn’t called a triple threat for no reason). The crowd erupted into applause with the loudest of course being Fundy.</p><p>“Ms. Berry that was amazing.”</p><p>“Oh Phil, it wasn’t all that great.”</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, MOM, THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER,” Jack exclaimed, putting a hand over his mouth at the sudden burst.</p><p>“Well, it’s just what she does,” Fundy smirked.</p><p>“I should invite you kids here more often. The praise is making me feel younger.”</p><p>Phil’s phone started to ring violently.</p><p>“Uhhh, Phil. We have a problem.”</p><p>“What’s happened this time.”</p><p>“We may or may not be in jail.”</p><p>“Tommy, what the actual fuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Arrest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Episode 12 - The Arrest</p><p>Tommy knew that Phil was going to kill him, but frankly, this situation being the first time that they’ve ever ended up in jail is a testament to their ability to avoid trouble (even though they cause most of the trouble that they’re in). At least he wasn’t here along. Not sure if that’s really a positive, but at least he didn’t have to be here alone.</p><p>“You know it’s kinda ironic how the first time you’re in charge you get your brothers all arrested,” a snarky voice from the back of the holding cell snickered.</p><p>“Well it’s not that easy of a job you know, Schlatt,” Tommy bit back, “You don’t have psycho brothers.”</p><p>“I don’t have brothers in general.”</p><p>“You know we’re sitting right here you know,” Techno said deadpanned.</p><p>“We’ve got to think of a plan before they make us call Phil.”</p><p>“We could lie,” Wilbur offered.</p><p>“Like that’s going to help,” Techno rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You three are pretty famous around these parts. You’d probably get off scot free.”</p><p>“Your father’s the mayor, Schlatt,” Tommy said, remembering the fact, “Can’t he get us outta here before Phil comes and kills us all.”</p><p>“I’m just as scared of Phil as you guys, but you should all know that my dad does not give a fuck about me.”</p><p>“Well, I guess it’s time I called Phil,” Tommy said, dreading what would come from the fated call.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Ring<br/>Tommy’s heart was beating out of his chest. Although he couldn’t think as fast as Wilbur or articulate his words as well as Techno, he sure could try.</p><p>Ring</p><p>The second ring snapped him out of the trance. Realizing he didn’t have time to try and emulate his brothers.</p><p>Ring, Click</p><p>Deciding to rip the bandage off fast, Tommy decided to get straight to the point. “Uhhh, Phil. We have a problem.”</p><p>“What happened this time?” Hearing Phil’s voice was even more terrifying than he thought it would be. </p><p>Taking a deep breath he let it out. “We may or may not be in jail.”</p><p>“Tommy, what the actual fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s nothing I can really say to make this feel better.”</p><p>“Well, we’re going to have a talk later. I’ve got to help Ms. Berry with some shit, but I’m heading straight over there.”</p><p>“Understood,” Tommy said dejectedly, knowing what would happen next. The police officer proceeded to head Tommy toward the cell. The call could’ve gone infinitely worse, but still Tommy was so dead.</p><p>“Wilbur, I’m so dead.”</p><p>“It is what I expected with you in charge.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Well now that we’re in here together, we might as well have some fun,” Schlatt grinned, taking out his deck of cards.</p><p>They all sighed, but agreed as they waited for their impending doom. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After a couple rounds of poker, a game Tommy had no idea how to play, the four of them grew increasingly bored and any attempts Tommy tried to make were shut down immediately.</p><p>“I have good ideas too you know, assholes,” Tommy pouted.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Wilbur responded with a smirk.</p><p>The cell door started to rattle and one of the officers unlocked the door, and called out for Schlatt. “You’re free to go Schlatt.”</p><p>“Hell yeah, they came.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!?”</p><p>“Yeah, Charlie and Connor owe me one so they got me bailed outta here.”</p><p>“Wait can’t you take all of us,” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Sorry man, this was as much as they can do.” Schlatt paused for a bit and gave a fake look of pity. “Well, see ya losers in school tomorrow.”</p><p>With that scene unfolding, Tommy was left in a state of shock. Also how many times has Schlatt been here before for the officer to know him by his first name. What did Charlie and Connor do to get him out. Many questions filled Tommy’s head but surprisingly his brothers didn’t seem phased.</p><p>“How are you two ok with this.”</p><p>“Never owe a favor to Schlatt. He will slash your tires,” Wilbur responded nonchalantly.</p><p>“You guys are friends with the most psychotic people, holy fuck,” Tommy spat out.”Well, you two seemed to have calmed down a bit even though we’re still in fucking jail.”</p><p>Both of them just shrugged which pissed Tommy off endlessly.</p><p>“Anyone wanna play go fish,” Techno piped in cutting through the awkward silence.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>A couple of minutes passed by and nothing had happened. Tommy’s nerves were shot to all hell, but now he was just bored. Of course he couldn’t bear the onslaught that would come with Phil’s arrival, but the anxiety was killing him from the inside.</p><p>The door cell rattled and the same police officer’s voice rang out. “Pandel, you’re free to go.”</p><p>“Which one,” they all said, simultaneously.</p><p>The officer sighed and looked at the file. “Wilbur Pandel?”</p><p>“Aye, the cavalry’s arrived.” </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Tommy said dumbfounded.</p><p>“Oh poor, naive Tommy. You’ve always got to have a backup plan when a scheme fails.” Wilbur rushed out of cell triumphantly yelling, “the dirty crime boy rides again.”</p><p>The officer sighed once more, “I don’t get paid enough for this.” And walked away.</p><p>“What a bitch!” Tommy yelled.</p><p>“Seems like everyone’s getting a get out of jail card this game of Monopoly,” Techno quipped.</p><p>“Are you still fucking on about that.”</p><p>“Trying to lighten the mood so you don’t get too mad at me.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve got a way outta here too,” Tommy glared.</p><p>“If I don’t respond, you can’t get mad.”</p><p>“You fucking asshole.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The next time the cell door rattled Tommy wasn’t surprised, and Techno’s awkward smile did little to alleviate the awkwardness that permeated through the cell. The thing that did surprise Tommy was who was at the cell door.</p><p>“Sapnap?”</p><p>“Sup, Tommy.” Tommy simply glared in response. “You ok, man.”</p><p>“I am not. I have just been doubly betrayed by my brothers. Imagine that.”</p><p>“You could come with us,” Techno offered.</p><p>“You know what. I’m gonna be fucking mature and face the actions of my consequences unlike some people,” Tommy growled. “How’d you get past the guard anyway.”</p><p>“Being the son of a firefighter gives you perks. Plus this hasn’t been the first time I’ve been here.”</p><p>“Well that’s great.”</p><p>“Why are you even doing this.”</p><p>“Techno and I are watching some…”</p><p>“We’re studying. Alright bye.”</p><p>What fucking weirdos. And there Tommy was alone. The only thing worse than this was if Dream was here. Well sitting alone in a cold, dark cell (it’s actually not that bad Tommy’s being dramatic) wasn’t that bad. Don’t cry, big man.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>When the cell door rattled for the last time that night, Tommy’s heart dropped realizing what’s to come. <br/>“I am incredibly disappointed in you guys,” Phil said with a quiet anger drenched within these words. Tommy had paled considerably but the face Phil made when Phil realized it was just Tommy almost made Tommy laugh. Almost. </p><p>“Where the fuck are your brothers.”</p><p>“They ditched me, and I’m incredibly mad at them for doing that.” Tommy would never admit to it, but he was close to tears (and by that he was straight up bawling right now).</p><p>Phil’s look of pity almost made Tommy even angrier, but he held it in. Fortunately for him, Phil realized that he still had to be mad and led Tommy out of the prison. To be honest it could’ve been worse.</p><p>Tommy shivered because of the cold sting of the winter air and his lack of a jacket. Phil sighed and gave him his scarf. “Thanks,” Tommy mumbled out.</p><p>“Get in,” Phil ordered. Tommy stepped into the front seat dreading the inevitable screaming match they would descend to. Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he got into this much trouble, but all he knew was it wasn’t good.</p><p>When Phil stepped into the driver’s seat, but no words were spoken. The silence honestly felt worse to Tommy. It was as if a looming shadow had come over the car.</p><p>Phil drove out onto the main road and drove off into the night leaving Tommy to stare out the window hoping that they could get to their apartment quick as to not prolong the torture (maybe that jail cell with Dream wasn’t a bad idea).</p><p>Continuing to stare out the window, Tommy noticed that they had passed their apartament. Tommy almost said something before quickly stopping himself. Thousands of thoughts had entered his head on what was going on. It took a lot of willpower to not start panicking right there and then.</p><p>Tommy didn’t even notice that the car had stopped until Phil told him to get out. “AAAAAAHHH, Phil please don’t kill me. I’ll do anything. Oh Jesus I really am gonna fucking die.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, mate I was just taking you out for ice cream.” Tommy looked around at the oh so familiar strip mall. Realizing that the reaction may have been a tad dramatic.</p><p>“Now all the people are staring.”</p><p>“Oh shit sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah we should probably grab this shit to go now. We’ve got to talk, and no you’re not in trouble. Well, yes you’re still in trouble but not look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Tommy gave a sigh of relief, but soon furrowed his brow.</p><p>“Bitch, you could’ve said that sooner.”</p><p>“Careful. I just took you out of a jail cell.”</p><p>“Fair enough, big man.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Where are we heading to?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“You know how much I hate surprises, Phil.”</p><p>“It won’t be that long. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Well, my ice cream is melting so it better be quick.” Phil rolled his eyes but smiled nevertheless.</p><p>“Ok, gremlin. It shouldn’t be much longer.”</p><p>The mood of the car had changed drastically, but Tommy couldn’t let his guard down. They had taken a route that was familiar, but he couldn’t place his guard down. They’ve gone out of town before, but this road seemed to come out of nowhere.</p><p>“Alright we’re here.”</p><p>“Woah.”</p><p>“Like the view.”</p><p>“Holy shit, this is amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah our parents took us out here all the time as a kid.”</p><p>“That's right. I can’t believe I forgot.”</p><p>“It’s ok. I’ve tried to block this place outta my mind too, but I felt that this situation would be a good place to talk about it, but your brothers dipped so it’s just me and you.”</p><p>“Well here it comes.”</p><p>“What are you talking about.”</p><p>“You’re gonna tear me to shreds and push me down the cliff.”</p><p>“What gave you that idea?”</p><p>“Well, there was the time when you-”</p><p>“Actually, you don’t have to say anything and don’t worry I’d never hurt my family. What would dad think?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tommy spoke in a voice softer than it’s been. </p><p>“I’m just glad you're safe. I genuinely thought you guys murdered someone,” Phil laughed. “Even though I am supposed to be a parent to you guys, I’m still your brother. And to be honest a couple of years ago, I got arrested, and dad gave me a similar talk like this.”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>“I thought that it could be a good family bonding moment we had up here, but the other two ditched.”</p><p>“They’re assholes anyway.”</p><p>“Well, I sorta expected it from them. They’re pretty slippery.”</p><p>“Mhmm.”</p><p>“But I am proud of you.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Not ditching. It was quite responsible of you.” Tommy beamed. </p><p>“Does that mean, I’m not in trouble.”</p><p>“Oh you’re definitely in trouble, but those two will have it worse.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to tell Wilbur that you said I was responsible.”</p><p>“Yeah still can’t believe I said “Tommy” and “responsible” in a sentence without it being a negative.”</p><p>“I’ll ignore that blow to my confidence, but thanks for not going all lecture mode one me.”</p><p>“I feel like you’ve gone through enough tonight. Plus you were practically crying. Not much I could do.”</p><p>“I WASN’T CRYING.”</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Phil smiled. “But your brothers aren’t gonna get out of this as easy as you.”</p><p>“It’s about time that they get what’s coming to them.”</p><p>“It’s almost midnight, we should probably get home.” Tommy nodded his head in agreement and they got into the car.</p><p>“So can you tell me about, Ms. Berry’s show.”</p><p>“Only if you tell me how you guys got arrested.”</p><p>“Well it started when Techno won the game of Monopoly which you now owe me for. And then Wilbur called Schlat…” Phil continued to listen to talk about a frankly absurd story that he wasn’t certain was exaggerated or not (you could never tell with the Pandel brothers). </p><p>Tommy continued the story as Phil drove off with the streetlights as his guide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. SPECIAL EPISODE: THE SMP!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SPECIAL EPISODE!!! - The SMP</p><p>Waking up in a strange area surrounded by a strange red substance wasn’t what Wilbur was expecting that day. I must still be dreaming or some shit or I’m just super high. Hopefully it’s not the latter.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” an ominous voice echoed throughout the pit.</p><p>“This better not be a prank, Tommy, or I’ll kick your ass,” Wilbur groaned. “I just fucking woke up.”</p><p>The humanoid figure who looked as if he was taken from a blank coloring book entered into his field of vision yet Wilbur didn’t let it get to him. “If Tommy put you up to this, you can tell him to fuck off.”</p><p>“Wilbur?”</p><p>“Uhh, yeah, what about it?”</p><p>The figure gave him a deep stare and continued to look him up and down. Even poking him on the shoulder as if to make sure if he was actually there. “Stay here,” the figure ordered, as it moved toward the back of the room where the same aura that the figure emanated almost coated the air around it.</p><p>Wilbur took the chance to get the fuck out of here and ran toward the door. Wilbur was beginning to think this wasn’t an elaborate prank that one of his brothers was pulling. HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT WHERE THE FUCK AM I. Running as fast as he could Wilbur, suddenly, he ran into someone. Something.</p><p>Wilbur didn’t know he was looking at. Well he’s seen furries before but this was certainly the most realistic. And it’s eyes were the same color as the vines that covered the room he woke up in.  Brushing himself off he decided to not stay in this hallway with what could only be assumed to be a possessed furry.</p><p>“Well this has been fun, but I’m getting the fuck out of here.”</p><p>Seeing a light at the end of the tunnel he made a mad dash out of there. One perk about having long legs was the ability to run away from all of your problems.</p><p>Unfortunately he could hear footsteps chasing after him by two footsteps, which means that the other guys had joined up with him. Man luck is not on my side today. He made it into a room filled with chests and all sorts of things beyond his comprehension.</p><p>Wilbur looked for the exit as he didn’t have anytime at all and the furry and the hooded guy were closing in. Looking around the room, Wilbur noticed there was no way out except for an impossibly long stream of water.</p><p>“Stop right there!” </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>“Ant, get him.” As Antfrost lunged toward him, Wilbur said a quick prayer and in turn lunged himself into the stream of water. As if by some sort of scientific miracle, Wilbur shot straight up toward the light. Holding his breath as long as he could, Wilbur finally reached the top, still in shock, lay down and stared at the sky. If there was a sky to look at as a towering dirt monstrosity. </p><p>Wilbur was close to hyperventilating over the situation he was in, but luckily the odd duo that were chasing him down didn’t follow him up there. Wilbur did notice that the same red vines down there spread across the land.</p><p>I must be on so many levels of crack right now. Wilbur don’t panic. Keep calm and find someone you know. Wandering through the strange land with even stranger structures that speckled the land. The same vines seemed to originate the hole which clued Wilbur in that he must have come from where he woke up.</p><p>There was one structure that caught his attention was a red building that somehow resembled a hotel. It was the seemingly most normal one too as the rest looked like evil villain towers. Maybe I can find some sort of normalcy there.</p><p>Trudging in his still wet clothes, he kept moving toward the hotel with at least a slight hope that he could at least make sense of his surroundings, but Wilbur didn’t think he came at the right time as most of the people looked as if someone had died.</p><p>He didn’t really want to intrude, but at this point he didn't have any other option. Deciding to break the tension he finally let out a small greeting. All the heads turned toward him and a myriad of looks flashed across their faces. Wilbur suddenly regretted opening his mouth. </p><p>“Ghostbur, what are you doing here,” a short brown haired kid who had a striking resemblance to Tubbo initiated, “we haven’t seen you in a while.”</p><p>“I think you’re looking for the wrong person. I’m just trying to find a way to contact my brothers cause I was just chased by a furry and a weird hooded guy and I’ve got no idea what the fuck is going on and I have no idea where I am.”</p><p>The looks of confusion were eminent, especially the look of shock that the Tubbo-esque kid came over to touch his shoulder similar to what the other guy did down in the pit. </p><p>“So you really don’t remember us?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry. If I came at the wrong time, I can just go find help somewhere else.”</p><p>“No, wait. We’ve really got to talk.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The hotel itself wasn’t half bad, but looked as if it were designed by a child. The somber mood had returned, and many of the people had now started to avoid him. Getting a closer look at all of the people made him realize that the Tubbo kid wasn’t the only one that looked like people he knew. One of them had a striking resemblance to Niki, and the one next to her had a striking resemblance to Jack Manifold. Maybe I’m high and have a concussion.</p><p>“So, guys. Would you mind if you stayed out here for a bit. I’d like to talk to this fella by myself.” All of them nodded in agreement, and Tubbo led him into a room.”</p><p>Tubbo closed the door and suddenly the Tubbo kid pulled him into a hug. Tubbo pulled back and smiled. “I can’t believe you’re alive again.” He backed away and noticed the look of confusion painted over Wilbur’s face.” </p><p>A flash of realization came over him as he blushed in embarrassment. “I forgot that you don’t remember anything.” Pausing for a moment in order to gather his thought his finally decided to introduce myself</p><p>“Well, I’m Tubbo.” Tubbo reached out to shake his hand a strained smile growing on his face.</p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p>“Do you remember me!?” Tubbo asked excitedly, but with a hint of fear laced in those words.</p><p>“Are you guys messing with me?”</p><p>“Uhh what do you mean?”</p><p>“Did Tommy or Techno put you up to this.”</p><p>Tubbo (or at least this Tubbo) flashed a look that even Wilbur couldn’t read. Whenever, Tubbo opened his mouth but no words came out. “Wow I guess you really don’t know anything.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? Tubbo if you don’t tell me what’s going on I’m gonna tell Eret that you snuck out last week to play on our Switch last week on a school night.” The look of genuine confusion on Tubbo started to scare him.</p><p>“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head on the way there.”</p><p>“I think we’re missing something right here.”</p><p>“Well about Tommy… I wasn’t sure if I wanted to tell you about it right now because you’re actually alive and not trying to kill us-”</p><p>“What was that last part.”</p><p>“Nevermind. Ok back to what I was going to say… Tommy died.” Wilbur’s heart sunk way down into the pit of his stomach. </p><p>“Tubbo don’t fucking joke about that.”</p><p>“It’s not a joke,” Tubbo pleaded, “Dream killed Tommy in the vault.”</p><p>Looking at Tubbo tearing up made Wilbur realize it was a joke, but it also raised many questions. He couldn’t imagine the cocky yet friendly teenager to ever hurt anyone, especially his brother let alone fucking murder him.</p><p>“This has gotta be a mistake. Tommy didn’t like Dream, but Dream would never do that.”</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes lit up in shock. “What are you talking about. There’s a reason that he was locked up in there! Also are you sure you’re alright because I know that you're having memory problems, but even Ranboo knows that Dream is a complete bitch.”</p><p>“Wait, Ranboo’s here? So does that mean Fundy, Niki, and Eret are here.”</p><p>“God this is getting very confusing.”</p><p>“Actually. Let’s get back to my brother being murdered.”</p><p>“Actually seeing you alive again must mean that the book works! That means Tommy can come back.”</p><p>“You know what, if this is an elaborate prank, I commend you for your dedication, but this is frankly absurd and ridiculous and you must coincidentally look exactly and have the same name as someone I know.”</p><p>“Wilbur do you really not remember L’manburg or the revolution?”</p><p>“Tubbo, or whoever you are, have got the wrong person. My name is Wilbur Pandel and I’m looking for my brothers Techno, Phil, and Tommy. I want nothing to do with this cult behavior.”</p><p>“I’m starting to think that you aren’t our Wilbur.”</p><p>“You think.”</p><p>“Umm actually I think I know someone who can help.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Uhh Karl. Are you busy?”</p><p>“Oh hey Tubbo what do you need?”</p><p>“Umm we have a problem.”</p><p>“Well what do you need-” Karl paused in shock to see who was in front of him. “Wait is this actually Wilbur. Does this mean that the book actually worked.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought at first until things got weird.” Tubbo explained the situation and it’s where Tubbo came to the resolution that it had to be alternate universes.</p><p>“I see?”</p><p>“Wait, alternate universes?”</p><p>“I mean you know nothing about the place and you look twenty years younger then when you first died.”</p><p>“You know what. I’m too tired to ask anymore?”</p><p>“Well, why did you come to me for help?” Karl asked.</p><p>“Umm, well I noticed that at the library you always read books about them so I’m hoping you can find a way to help.” A strange look flashed for a second on Karl’s face before he smiled. “I’ll see what I can do. I might need a minute alone with this Wilbur.”</p><p>“No problem. I have to pay my respects to Tommy or I mean our Tommy. Even if this wasn’t your Tommy it’s still probably awkward.”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it.”</p><p>“Alright, I wish you good luck,” Tubbo said, a strained smile still trying to hide the fact his best friend had died. Tubbo shut the door behind him and as soon as it did so, Karl asked Wilbur to take a seat with him on the table further within his house.</p><p>“We’ve got a lot to talk about.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“-and that’s the rundown of what’s happened in this world. Any questions?”</p><p>“Yeah, I have many fucking questions. What psycho even comes up with this kinda stuff.”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t really question the higher powers anymore.”</p><p>“I’m gonna have an aneurysm.”</p><p>“Well, if you really aren’t from here what’s your world like.”</p><p>“It’s nothing like this place except for the people. Everyone is completely totally different. And it’s just a normal world with my brothers going to high school and just vibing.”</p><p>“That sounds nice. A lot more peaceful than this place.”</p><p>“I mean this world me was a total psycho and Fundy is my child and Phil is my dad and my head hurts just thinking about it.” </p><p>“Is there a version of me in your world.”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ve formally met in my world, but you do hang out with the Dream Team and Mr. Beast’s crew.”</p><p>“Dream Team?”</p><p>“Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry. Well the Dream Team is basically our version of Dream, Sapnap, and George. Granted this world’s Dream is a psycho mass manipulator.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s probably really strange for you to be in this situation,” Karl said with a look of pity in his face.</p><p>“Yeah, there definitely is a culture shift that I am not even close to getting used to.” Karl nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Why were you so quick to believe me about alternate universe things.”</p><p>“I guess I’ve got somethings that people don’t really know either, and maybe it could even help you, but you’ve gotta promise not to tell.”</p><p>“I don’t think I really have any other option do I.” Karl let out a small laugh. </p><p>“To be honest I’m not even sure this’ll work.” Karl took a deep breath (Wilbur was pretty sure he could hear Karl pumping himself up). Wilbur watched in amusement as Karl hyped himself up.</p><p>“Alright, Wilbur, let's take a trip to the Inbetween!”</p><p>(TO BE CONTINUED…)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>don't worry this isn't actually canon with the other chapters :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. SPECIAL CHAPTER!!! PT 2 THE INBETWEEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SPECIAL EPISODE pt. II - The Inbetween</p><p>Before Wilbur could react, Karl took Wilbur’s hand, and a bright light enveloped them both. When Wilbur’s eyesights returned, Wilbur stood face to face with a building that he struggles to describe. The effervescence of the structure was something Wilbur had never seen replicated back on Earth. This place is a great inspiration for songs. Stop. Wilbur focus. You literally teleported. Maybe that’s the more important question.</p><p>Before Wilbur could speak, Karl beat him to it. “If you’re asking where this is? Well, you’ll definitely never find this anywhere else.” Karl turned around and raised his hand toward the entrance. “Welcome to the Inbetween.” </p><p>“How’d you do that. The teleporting thing,” Wilbur asked, finally able to put in a word.</p><p>“If I’m being honest, I have no idea. I didn’t think this was going to work.”</p><p>“Well, that’s reassuring.”</p><p>“Don’t give me that tone. I’m trying my best.”</p><p>“Ok, ok sorry. I’m just going on my own Alice in Wonderland adventure while my brothers are doing who knows what.”</p><p>“Ok look this may be tough, but we’ll make it through it.”</p><p>Something striking did catch Wilbur’s eye. A splash of color in the entirely white area. It was as if a drop of blood had splashed onto clean bedsheets. It was entirely out of place and caught Wilbur’s eye immediately.</p><p>“Hey, Karl is that supposed to be there?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“Oh god. That’s bad. I didn’t think the egg had that much power.”</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Trust me. I’m just as much in the dark as you are.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not a good thing to hear from someone who’s supposed to get me back home.” Wilbur heard footsteps coming closer. They didn’t sound the friendly footsteps either. Turning around there he was. The same hooded figure that Wilbur had encountered where he woke up.</p><p>“You, muffin heads thought you could escape,” the figure said with an almost mocking innocence in their tone. Each step the figure took red footprints followed. Whether it be the building itself or some other substance, the image itself was terrifying.</p><p>“Bad, how did you get here?”</p><p>“Wait, that’s the Bad of this world.”</p><p>“Unfortunately so. Bad was the first to get corrupted, and he’s under the egg’s control the most.”</p><p>“The egg has come to reclaim what it once had.”</p><p>“Wibur, take my hand and close your eyes.” In a flash of light the two of them disappeared leaving a highly disappointed Bad to be thwarted once more.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>In a strikingly similar turn of events, this time with the threat of a looming presence potentially chasing after you. The whiplash this time was a slightly harsher. When the harsh white light dimmed, Wilbur saw what looked like the remains of an abandoned town. The place was a crater with a burnt flag that waved weakly in the breeze.</p><p>“Uhhh, where are we?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“The Town That Never Was.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid name for a town.”</p><p>“It was supposed to be more of a lesson then a town, but I guess that doesn’t matter now.” Wilbur noticed the look of nostalgia on Karl’s face which made him wonder what the place meant to him.</p><p>“Well are we safe at least?”</p><p>“We’re in the vicinity of the egg, but hopefully we’re far enough away so that the corruption hasn’t reached here.”</p><p>“You mentioned this before when talking about the history of this place, but what exactly does this Bad want from me exactly.”</p><p>“I’ve got no idea, but he seems to have taken a strong liking to you.”</p><p>“Well, that’s great.”</p><p>A solemn silence came between them for a moment. </p><p>“I don’t think that I’m ever going to get home,” Wibur realized. </p><p>“That’s not true,” Karl comforted, “I may not have had a plan before, but I promise to get you home if it's the last thing I do. I’ve failed to save people before, but not anymore” </p><p>“Thank you,” Wilbur responded weakly, “I just don’t know how my brothers would feel if they lost me or if I never got to see them again.” </p><p>Karl couldn’t say anything at that moment. Karl opted instead to give Wilbur a hug as he really did need one at the moment. Wilbur let the tears flow down. The ruins of the town suddenly glowed in the same white light and they disappeared before another figure entered the clearing.</p><p>“Bad, they have disappeared once more.”</p><p>“That’s ok, Ant. They can’t run away forever.”</p><p>…</p><p>“Ant, meet me at the egg this evening. I’ve got to show you something.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This light was the harshest of the three. It wasn’t comforting anymore. It was piercing. The light felt like a nail being drilled into your head rather than the warm comfort that had come before. And with how things were looking Karl wasn’t faring much better.</p><p>“Karl, are you ok.” The lack of response worried Wilbur. Looking to his side it seemed that Karl was hit a lot harder than Wilbur. “Oh shit. This is not good at all.”</p><p>Wilbur touched his face and noticed that his tears had seemingly evaporated into nothingness. Honestly with how the day had been going this wasn’t the strangest thing that had happened. He only dreaded the moment he met this world’s version of his brothers.</p><p>Observing his surroundings Wilbur saw that they were in a heavily forested spruce forest with a massive, imposing building standing right in front of him.<br/>Wilbur looked down at Karl who definitely needed some rest, so the massive building was really his only choice.</p><p>The building certainly looked fancy. Even comparable to Mr. Beast’s house. I wonder if there’s a teenager over here who has an obsession of giving out money to random people here. Wilbur wouldn’t be surprised. He’s witnessed enough insanity to last a couple of lifetimes.</p><p>Heaving Karl onto his shoulder (he was lighter than expected) he walked toward the doorway. He tried knocking on the door but as soon as his fist collided with the door it collapsed falling in front of him. I hope the people living here don’t mind.</p><p>The foyer was as massive as he expected, but Wilbur didn’t have the time to admire as he had an unconscious body dangling off of him. Using his surprising amount of upper body strength (something even impressed Wilbur himself) Wilbur finally found what appeared to be a guest room.</p><p>Wilbur should’ve been exhausted, but eerily he wasn’t. That was curious, but the sound of footprints approaching halted those thoughts as he heard them approaching.</p><p>“Umm, hello?” Wilbur attempted to call out. “I’m sorry about the door and the breaking and entering, but my friend’s hurt so I needed a place to put him.” The only response was silence. This is giving me horror movie vibes and I greatly dislike it.</p><p>A meek-looking butler appeared in the doorway making Wilbur jump out of his shoes. “Jesus christ, man. You could’ve at least given me a warning.” Once again the figure said nothing which unnerved Wilbur even more. The butler entered into the room seemingly fixated on Wilbur for some reason. The area of the room was large enough for Wilbur to back away from him.    </p><p>The room was not infinite unfortunately and Wilbur felt his back hit the wall. Wilbur muttered a quiet “fuck.” Looks like I’m about to be murdered in a creepy mansion in the middle of the woods. I probably should’ve thought about this better. </p><p>The flash of a knife caught Wilbur’s eye which did very little to calm his nerves. He said a little prayer out there, but before the knife came into contact the sound of a blunt object colliding with what sounded like a skull echoed throughout the room.</p><p>The butler collapsed in front of him and in his place stood Karl. “That was way too close.”</p><p>“This is not good.”</p><p>“Yeah, I probably could’ve gleaned that from the butler that almost stabbed me.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand. That butler is the least of your worries. We’ve gotta get out of here,” Karl said urgently, “Grab my hand.”</p><p>They closed their eyes and braced themselves but nothing happened. Awkwardly opening their eyes, they still were stuck in the same room. The unconscious body still remained on the ground.</p><p>“Alright we’ve gotta get out of here as fast as we can.”</p><p>“Yeah, I assumed something not so great happened here.”</p><p>“You got hit pretty hard the last time we teleported? Time traveled? … Whatever the details don’t matter. You’ve probably got to rest.”</p><p>“That’s probably true, but we definitely cannot stay here much longer.”</p><p>“Ok, I’m just gonna say it. Your sweater changed colors, and I don’t think that's normal.”</p><p>“Oh man, this isn’t good.”</p><p>“What’s in this place that isn’t so great aside from homicidal butlers.”</p><p>“The egg.”</p><p>“What- how. Aren’t we really far away right now.”</p><p>“Well, this is where I assume the egg started so that probably is not a good sign. The owner of this place is also being controlled by the egg.”</p><p>“You know it’s rude to talk about people behind their back you know.”</p><p>“So we meet again Sir Billiam III.”</p><p>“Is that really his name.”</p><p>“I would not like this tall stranger to question my lineage. But I am glad you brought another person to join us for the feast.”</p><p>“Your accent sounds remarkably fake.”</p><p>Sir Billiam III simply scoffed, “Well, peasant, I was going to drag this out for all long as I could, but now I’m going to just sacrifice you right here and right now.” Billiam lunged forward with a blade suddenly appearing in his hand. He was so close that Wilbur could almost make out the jutting scarlet red veins that seemed to wrap around his body. But a brilliant light enveloped the room and once again the duo escaped certain doom.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>This flash of light was even worse than the first one. Any semblance of warmth was gone and replaced with an angry red. Struggling to open his eyes Wilbur knew that one more jump would kill him. With all of the energy he could muster within his body, Wilbur pushed himself up. As expected Karl was not doing so great.</p><p>He was as pale as the castle they were at. It looked like the Inbetween, but instead of the entrance they seemed to be on the very edge of the floating island the castle stood upon.</p><p>The more striking visual was how much the red vine has enveloped it. They seemed to be on the only edge of the structure that hadn’t been completely drowned in red.</p><p>Wilbur shook Karl trying to wake him up, but it was too late. There was no response. Hardly any reaction. Wilbur checked Karl’s pulse but it was so faint that Wilbur couldn’t be sure he would last much longer.</p><p>“There you are.”</p><p>Wilbur turned, panic seeping into his system. The only white remaining on the ground was a small circle surrounding him and Karl. The odds were not in Wilbur’s favor in the slightest.</p><p>More figures stepped into sight. Wilbur recognized the deranged and furry right aways, and he even thought he saw Sir Billiam III within the crowd. “What do you want from me!” Wilbur pleaded.</p><p>“Well, we don’t want anything with you,” Bad said with a hidden darkness behind the childlike expression.</p><p>“Why are you guys chasing after me then.”</p><p>“We’re not here because we want to. We’re here because someone else wants you.”</p><p>“what” a sinking feeling started to erupt from within Wilbur. Wilbur closed his eyes as if to block his head from the sense of realization he was starting to feel. A wave of nausea rose up and when he opened his eyes once more everything was gone. The Inbetween, Bad, and Karl were all gone, and Wilbur found himself in a vast expanse of darkness. </p><p>This time there was nothing Wilbur could to to stop himself from falling right into it.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“I’m glad that you’re finally awake.” :)</p><p>“Dream… I should’ve known.” </p><p>“I hoped you liked that little session. Taking you out of the ghost world was a lot harder than Tommy.” :)</p><p>“Stop, just shut the fuck up. What the fuck do you want from me. You’ve already taken everything from me,” Wilbur shouted collapsing onto the ground. The darkness around him shifted slightly, but still continued to envelop the room.</p><p>“So I see that your memories have returned. Welcome back, Wilbur.” :)</p><p>“What were those memories I had before.”</p><p>“Well from what I could gather, it seemed to be your perfect world. Completely normal with you and your brothers living happily ever after. The ghost world must have put you into the world you wanted to live in most, but unfortunately it’s all in your head” :)</p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p>“Well actually the world of your dreams could exist, but you’ll never be able to reach it.” :)</p><p>“I’m going to ask you one more fucking time. Why the hell are you doing this to me.”</p><p>“Well, I needed my perfect vassal back, but you were way too fixated on that world. And I had to get you out somehow.” The darkness suddenly moved toward the middle of the vast expanse as if a clog had been removed from the drain. “Are you ready for an encore, Wilbur.” :)</p><p>Wilbur’s shouts of protest were muffled by the overwhelming torrent of darkness escaping. Before Wilbur knew it, he was enveloped in a blinding light not so dissimilar to the last time he was transported to the</p><p>“Welcome home, Wilbur.” :)</p><p>:)<br/>:)<br/>:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>